I Swear
by sn0w flame
Summary: AU -COMPLETE- Buffy and her twin Faith, are Slayers. The two, along with their little sister Dawn, go to live with their dad in SD when their mom dies. They meet new friends, new loves and new enemies. BuffySpike, AngelFaith, and more
1. Prologue

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike( But then again, who doesn't?  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, well this story I just started and got the idea from. . .I'm not sure actually but bare with me here. Um, review if you read it, I love them all even the bad ones. . .LoL.

* * *

A bus pulled into the terminal and three young girls stepped out.  
  
The first was the oldest of the three sisters, Buffy, at the age of seventeen. She was dressed in a pair of black sweats, and a light blue tank top. Her shoulder length blonde hair was straightened and her emerald green eyes took in the area.  
  
Behind her came the second oldest, Faith, the twin of the first. Although you wouldn't be able to tell, instead of blonde hair, she had a darker brown colour that matched her eyes. She wore the same outfit as the first, but instead of a blue tank top, sported a black one.  
  
The last sister off the bus was the youngest by six years, Dawn. She took on the traits of the younger twin, with brown hair. It covered half of her face, hiding her sparkling blue eyes. She yawned, still in her pajamas from last night.  
  
"Well," the oldest said. "Looks like we're here."  
  
"Yay," Faith said, sarcastically.  
  
"I want to go home," Dawn pouted.  
  
"We are home," Buffy said, taking her sister into her arms.

* * *

The sisters had met up with their father in the parking lot. They exchanged hugs, but kept talking to a minimum. They still hated their father for not only leaving, but also cheating on their mother with a girl not too much older then Buffy and Faith.  
  
If they had it their way, they would still be at home in L.A, living in the house they grew up in. But since they weren't quite eighteen yet, and their mother had died, their father was their legal guardian. And by law, they were forced to live with him.  
  
The car stopped in the driveway of a beautiful, light yellow Victorian- style house.  
  
Faith poked her head out of the open window, taking in the sight. She brought her head back in and looked from one sister to the other.  
  
"This place is huge."  
  
"I like our house better," Dawn said.  
  
"Me too Dawnie, me too."  
  
"Come on girls, I want you to meet Darla and her boys," Hank said.  
  
"Boys?" Faith asked, a little too excited.  
  
"Yes, Angel, her son and Spike, her nephew. They're both your girls' age."  
  
"And technically they're not our brothers . . ."  
  
"Faith! That is so gross."  
  
"C'mon, lets get your bags. You girls don't mind sharing a room, do you? Dawn can have her own."  
  
"Why her?" Buffy and Faith asked in unison.  
  
"Cause I'm special and you're not," Dawn giggled.  
  
"No, because it's the smallest, and you're the smallest," Hank said and the two older siblings laughed. "Now would you girls hurry up? Darla is leaving for work in ten minutes, and I'd like you to meet her."  
  
"Why?" Faith asked. "Its not like she's our mother."  
  
"Please Faith," he said.  
  
"You know no one could replace mom," Buffy said. "Just think of her like an aunt."  
  
"Thank you Buffy," Hank said, opening the door. The girls followed and grabbed their bags from the trunk before following Hank up to the house. "Alright, your rooms are just up that hallway. Buffy, Faith, you'll be taking Spike's room. The first on the left. I'll be down here in the living room if you need me."  
  
The girls nodded before walking up the stairs.  
  
Buffy opened the first door on the left, like her father had instructed. The walls were painted black, and covered in posters of girls and rock bands that Buffy had never seen before. She walked over to the bed and put her bag down on it.  
  
"Well, looks like we have to share," she said, laughing. "How quaint."  
  
"Looks like we have some redecorating to do too," Faith said. "They expect us to live in this? What are, a bunch of animals?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Maybe we should call in the fab five."  
  
"Girls!!"  
  
The two exchanged hateful glances as their father's loud screams filled the house. They left their bags unpacked and headed downstairs into the living room.  
  
Hank was standing in the middle of the floor, while Darla was in his arms, and Dawn sat cross-legged on the floor. Two boys were both sitting on a sofa, looking bored as anything.  
  
"Well, this must be Faith and Buffy. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Darla," the blonde woman said. The girls' smiled, but didn't say a word, so she continued. "This is my son Angel."  
  
Angel was a brunette, like Faith and was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a sweater.  
  
"And my nephew, William."  
  
The boy on the other side of Dawn had bleached blonde hair, intense blue eyes and was wearing all black.  
  
"Bloody hell woman, its Spike," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Spike is such a silly name. Why must you be called that?"  
  
"Oh you know I only like it cause it bugs you."  
  
"All right," Hank said, stopping him before anything embarrassing happened. "So, how do you girls like your new room?"  
  
"It drastically needs redecorating," Faith said.  
  
"'Ey! That room is very nice," Spike said.  
  
"Ohhh, it was your room," Faith said. "Explains a lot."  
  
"Buffy, I want to go home," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawnie, I know. But it's nice here, really. It'll take time but you'll get used to it."  
  
Dawn just glared at her sister before crossing her arms.  
  
"Darla, honey, do you need me to drive you to work?" Hank asked.  
  
"Oh yes, that'd be great," she said, walking over to her coat. "It was nice meeting you girls."  
  
Buffy smiled but Faith just walked past her and sat down next to Angel on the sofa.  
  
"Now, don't get in to any trouble while I'm gone," Hank said.  
  
"Who, me?" Faith said innocently.  
  
"Yes you," he said before following Darla out the door.  
  
The five sat in silence, not sure how to start a conversation.  
  
"So boys, how's life here in SunnyD?" Faith asked, bored of the silence.  
  
"Fine," Angel said.  
  
"So you two are what again? Brothers?" Faith asked.  
  
Spike laughed. "No."  
  
"He's my cousin. His parents abandoned him," Angel said, and Spike shot him an evil look.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Buffy asked, joining in.  
  
"Died, when I was three."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn said, looking up at her sister. "Why did daddy leave us?"  
  
"Cause he was fucking some whore," Faith said, and then looked to Angel. "No offense."  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Cause he's also a whore."  
  
"Faith," Buffy scolded.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed. That drive was a long one. Goodnight Faith, Buffy," Dawn said, standing and wrapping her arms around Buffy in a hug.  
  
"Night Dawnie," she said as her sister ran up the stairs.  
  
"So, you boys rich?"  
  
"Faith!" Buffy scolded again.  
  
"Well, your dad's a lawyer, and my mom's a doctor. . . So you could say that. . ." Angel said.  
  
"Pops is a lawyer? New to me."  
  
Buffy walked over and sat down in a chair across from Angel, Spike and Faith. "Do you guys go to the same school as us?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel said. "We start back after Christmas Break."  
  
"Wonderful," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Like I need school anyways."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike. "What do you mean 'why'?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't need school, why?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well I mean, half the stuff they teach you, you don't need. It's just a waste of my time."  
  
"Agree with you there pet," he said.  
  
"So, do either of you have girlfriends?" Faith asked.  
  
'God Faith, they're practically related,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Yeah. Cordelia," Angel said.  
  
"And you Mr. Blondey?"  
  
Spike gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, I do. 'Er name's Dru."  
  
"She's crazy," Angel said.  
  
"Oh and like your bird is any better."  
  
"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Go to the bronze," Angel said.  
  
"And that would be?" Faith asked.  
  
"'S a club pet."  
  
"Ouuu, can we go?"  
  
Angel looked over at her. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" He just shrugged and Faith stood. "Great. C'mon B, lets go change."  
  
Buffy nodded and followed her twin up the stairs to their room. Once inside, Faith closed the door and locked it before turning to her sister.  
  
"Isn't Angel hot?"  
  
"You don't know how gross that is."  
  
"What? I saw you and Spike," she said, opening her suitcase.  
  
"Excuse me? There was no me and Spike," she said, doing the same. "He almost found out too."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"I don't know. Lie for one thing."  
  
"That's my B, queen of bullshit. Now, how about this?" she asked, holding up a pair of leather pants and a red tank top.  
  
"Totally you. And this?" Buffy asked, holding up a pair of red leather pants and black tank top.  
  
"Definitely completing the 'twin' look."  
  
"Was the look I was shooting for," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
Once the two were changed, the left their room and headed down to where the guys waited. Buffy had kissed Dawn goodnight and left a note for her father on the refrigerator. Where else?  
  
"All set?" Angel asked when he saw the two coming down the stairs.  
  
"You betcha," Faith said, and followed the two outside to the driveway.  
  
A blue mustang convertible sat there and Faith ran over to it. More so skipping then running.  
  
"Sweet!" she yelled. "I call shotgun!"  
  
She jumped into the front seat, after patiently waiting for Buffy and Spike to crawl in the back. Buffy didn't mind sharing the back seat with Spike. It gave her some time to get to know him better. And she was sure that Faith wasn't complaining sitting up front with Angel.  
  
"So how long have you been living here?" she asked, looking over at him as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"Oh, wow. Darla seems nice."  
  
"She's a bloody nosey bitch is what she is."  
  
"Oh, okay," Buffy said, trying not to laugh. "Are you and Angel close?  
  
Spike laughed. "No. Used to be, then we went our different ways. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, Faith and me? Yeah, we've always been pretty close. We had to, we shared everything."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like our whole lives."  
  
"Interesting," he said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Faith doesn't seem like the type to share."  
  
Buffy laughed. "She really isn't what she seems."  
  
The rest of the drive the two sat in silence, and before she knew it, they were there. The four stepped out of the small car and stood outside the building. A large sign saying "BRONZE" was on the front, and many people were surrounding it.  
  
Buffy and Faith followed the two boys inside and walked over to a table, sitting down.  
  
Buffy knew it wasn't going to be long before Faith made her move, and she was right. Not even ten minutes into their sit and the two were already dancing.  
  
"So do you come here often?" Buffy asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it's the only bloody place in this town."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah luv?"  
  
"You're from England right? And Angel's from Ireland, so how are you guys related?"  
  
"His dad and my dad were brothers. But my dad married my mum and she lived in England. So he moved there."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Spike noticed a dark figure walking towards them and smiled. "Hey Dru. This is Buffy."  
  
"'Ello," the dark haired girl said, sitting on Spike's lap.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said uncomfortably.  
  
"Spikey, will you dance with me?" she asked, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.  
  
He looked over at Buffy and she nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks pet," he said before walking off with Dru.  
  
Looking around, Buffy tries to find her sister and Angel, but cant spot them anywhere. She notices Spike and Dru dancing, and saw what Angel meant by crazy.  
  
Turning around, she was shocked when she saw three guys sitting at her table.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Are you Buffy?" A bald, dark skinned guy asked.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"We're friends of Angel. I'm Gunn, that's Wesley, and Riley."  
  
"Oh, hey," she said.  
  
"Buffy?" Riley said. He had light brown hair, and hazel eyes that Buffy thought looked completely innocent. But it was always the innocent ones that we're trouble. She knew from experience.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"D-Do you wanna dance?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Um, sure. Yeah, I'd like to," Buffy said, standing and following him over to the sea of couples.  
  
She looks next to her and sees Faith wrapped in Angel's arms. 'No wonder I didn't recognize them. They're completely hidden in each other,' Buffy thought.  
  
"What about Cordy?" Riley asked Angel.  
  
"What? Faith is Buffy's sister. We're not going to do anything," Angel said defensively.  
  
Riley nodded and looked down at Buffy. "I saw you sitting with Spike."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend, you know?"  
  
"I know. We're not. . . God no."  
  
Riley smiled. "Oh. In that case, maybe you'd like to go to a movie with me, say Friday?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd really like that," she said, snuggling in closer to her.  
  
/ I'll be your dream; I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me...  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of...  
  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me...  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come...  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me.../  
  
Buffy and Riley walked back to the table and rejoined the guys along with Angel and Faith.  
  
"So who are all you?" Faith asked, sitting down.  
  
"I'm Gunn, that's Wesley and Riley."  
  
"And are you all single?" she asked.  
  
"Only Wes."  
  
"Is that right? Well Wes, wanna dance?"  
  
Wesley smiled and stood up. "It'd be my pleasure."  
  
Buffy looked around the club for Spike, but she couldn't see him anywhere. 'He probably left with Dru,' she thought. 'Come to think of it, I think I should head home. Check on Dawn, and unpack.'  
  
"Hey Angel," she said. "I think I'm gonna go. Would you tell Faith that I left?"  
  
"Okay," he said. "Do you need me to drive you?"  
  
"I can," Riley offered.  
  
"Thanks," she said, standing. "Bye Gunn."  
  
"Later," he said.  
  
Riley stood up and looked over at her. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep." 


	2. Action

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike( But then again, who doesn't?

* * *

Buffy got home and walked in the door. Riley had driven her there, and kissed her just before he left. He kissed her. It was a good first kiss, and it made Buffy feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
She was walking up the stairs when she heard yelling out in the backyard. Curious, she headed out there to see what was going on.  
  
Stopping just in the doorway, she saw her father angrily waving his hands at Spike and yelling. "Don't ever bring her here again!"  
  
"Why bloody not? Its my house too!"  
  
'Are they talking about Druscilla?' she wondered.  
  
"No it isn't! Who pays the bills? Me. You just live here because your parents didn't want you!"  
  
"Oh, like you didn't want Buffy, Faith and Dawn? You know how bad you hurt them? Bloody poof," Spike said, muttering the last part under his breath.  
  
Hank looked like he was about to explode. Buffy knew this wasn't going to end well, and brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her surprised face when she saw her father's fist slamming into Spike's face.  
  
"Don't talk about my daughters like you know them!"  
  
Spike stood up, blood dripping from his mouth. He touched it with his fingers, covering them too with the red liquid. He laughed silently before saying, "I know them better than you."  
  
Buffy took a step forward, thinking this was the time to step in before anything worse happened. The two looked up at her, shocked that she was home.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I heard a bunch of yelling," she said, not letting on she'd seen most of the show.  
  
"Nothing Buffy, go back in," Hank said.  
  
Buffy just ignored her father and walked over towards Spike. "You're bleeding."  
  
"'S nothing."  
  
"Dad, did you hit him?" Even though she already knew the answer, it felt good to have a recent reason to be mad.  
  
"No Buffy. His girlfriend slapped him," her father said, lying.  
  
Spike laughed. "Right."  
  
"C'mon, I'll help you clean it up," Buffy said, glaring at her dad before disappearing into the house with Spike.  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and Buffy opened a random drawer, and smiled when she realized it was the right one. Pulling out a cloth, she wet it under the sink before walking over to Spike.  
  
"So how much did you actually hear pet?"  
  
"Around the part where he punched you, a little before," she said, dabbing at his cut.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. So, you think you know about me, huh?" she said, smiling.  
  
"I said I knew you better than your dad does, not the same."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," Buffy said. "Why doesn't he like Druscilla?"  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't like anything I bloody do."  
  
"I see. You shouldn't have let him hit you."  
  
"'S going to sock him back when you came in."  
  
"Well I'm glad I did," she said, handing him the cloth to do the rest by himself. "My dad can fight you know, he's not just an old man.  
  
"I could've taken 'im," he said, putting the cloth in the sink.  
  
"I'm sure you could," she said. "Well, it looks like you're cleaned up. I'm going to bed now. Night Spike.  
  
"Night pet."  
  
Buffy walked out of the kitchen, and headed up to her shared room with Faith. She was walking past Dawn's room when she heard the sound of crying. She opened the door, peaking her head inside.  
  
"Dawnie?"  
  
When she didn't get an answer, she stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. She took a seat next to her little sister on the bed and placed her hand on her arm.  
  
"Dawnie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dad and Spike were yelling," she said, sniffing back more tears.  
  
"Its okay now, they stopped. You should get to bed, you need to rest."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Where's Faith?"  
  
"She's still out, but she'll be home soon, you know your sister," Buffy said, standing.  
  
Dawn giggled.  
  
"You're okay?" The younger girl nodded and Buffy smiled. "Okay. Night Dawnie."  
  
"Night Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned and left the room, heading down to her room.

* * *

The door to the twins' bedroom creaked open and Faith quietly tried to slip in. She closed the door behind her, trying not to wake up her sister.  
  
"You're home late," Buffy said, causing Faith to tighten up. "Have fun?"  
  
"You know me," Faith said, turning around and sitting next to her on the bed. "You left B, what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to get home and unpack. Although my plans didn't quite go that way. Spike and dad were fighting," she said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Druscilla. Dad punched Spike."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Punched-."  
  
"I heard ya," she said, standing. "So you left with Riley, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but nothing major happened. What about you and Wesley?"  
  
"Who? Oh, him. He's really, REALLY boring."  
  
"So what did you do when I left?"  
  
"I just danced with a couple of guys," Faith said, pulling her shirt off. "Staked a few."  
  
"You got some action tonight, huh?"  
  
Faith laughed. "Sure. You know this whole watcher thing, I'm not really feeling it, you know?  
  
"Yeah, being told what to do, can't wait."  
  
"We're doing fine by ourselves, we don't need some stuff old British man."  
  
"It could be a good experience. You know, learn some things about slaying and all," Buffy said.  
  
"That's my B. Always making with the positive," Faith said, climbing into bed with her. "Want to patrol tomorrow night? Get in one last night of freedom?"  
  
"Sure, night Faith," Buffy said, rolling over to face the wall.  
  
"Night B." 


	3. Presents and Swimming

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike :( But then again, who doesn't?

* * *

Buffy woke up to Dawn jumping continuisly on her bed. She grabbed her little sister around the knees and pulled her down onto the bed on top of her.  
  
"Its Christmas!!" Dawn yelled, recovering from the fall and standing up on her bed once again.  
  
"Okay Dawnie. Let me get dressed, and we'll head downstairs, okay?"  
  
"Dressed? But its Christmas!" Dawn yelled. "You're supposed to be in your pajamas! That's half the fun!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Okay, okay. Is Faith up?"  
  
"Yep," Dawn said. "She's peeing."  
  
Buffy laughed and left the room. She walked down to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Busy here!" she yelled through the door.  
  
"Hurry it up," Buffy said. "Dawn's gonna pull my arm off if we don't get down there to open presents.  
  
"All done," Faith said, flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She opened the door and sleepily looked down at her excited eleven-year-old sister. "Wonder what Santa brought us."  
  
"Silly," she said, poking her sister in the stomach. "I'm not two!"  
  
Faith smiled at her, before taking her other hand and heading down the stairs. Dawn ran over to the big Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the living room. She began to pick up presents and shake them.  
  
"No one's up yet," Buffy said, looking around. "Maybe we should wait."  
  
"Well it is only six in the morning," Faith said.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked disappointed.  
  
"Well how about you can open one present now, then we'll get something to eat and wait for the others, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Dawn said. "I want to open this one." She picked up Buffy's present and looked at her sister. "Its from you."  
  
"I hope you like it," Buffy said.  
  
A smile formed on the girl's face as she tore at the wrapping paper. Buffy always knew what to get her, she couldn't wait to find out what it was this time.  
  
Underneath all the wrapping paper, was a box. Opening that up, a small, purple covered book lay inside. Dawn reached inside and pulled it out. On the front cover, it read "Journal".  
  
"Buffy, I love it!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'm glad." She turned to her twin, who was also smiling. "What one are you gonna open Faith?"  
  
"Yours too," she said, grabbing a bag from underneath the tree. She ripped out the tissue paper and pulled out a black t-shirt with silver printing on it.  
  
"B, its awesome," Faith said, holding it up. "Slayer for life."  
  
"What's a Slayer?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Its just a saying Dawine," Buffy explained.  
  
"Now you, what one?"  
  
"Um, I think I'm going to go with yours," she said, taking the box from Dawn's hands. "Thank you." She quickly removed the paper, and opened the box to find the same shirt she'd given Faith, only in read. "I guess it's a twin thing," she said, laughing. "I love it."  
  
"We can be Slayers together."  
  
"Always have."  
  
"What is a Slayer?" Dawn asked again.  
  
"We told you Dawnie, it's just a saying."  
  
"Now lets get some food," Faith said. "I could eat a horse."

* * *

A few hours later, at around ten o clock, the rest of the family came down the stairs to find the three sisters lazily sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons.  
  
"How long have you girls been up?" Hank asked.  
  
"A few hours," Buffy shrugged. "We each opened a present."  
  
"That's nice, but you should've waited."  
  
"Well we didn't know when you'd be up. We always got up extra early with mom."  
  
"Well your mother isn't here is she?" Hank said.  
  
"Its okay. They left the rest. C'mon, lets all open out presents," Darla said.  
  
Buffy and Faith both glared at their father as he sat down in a chair. Dawn ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said.  
  
"Merry Christmas Dawn."  
  
"What did you get me?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"You'll have to open it up and see," he said, smiling as his daughter ran over to the tree.  
  
Buffy and Faith stood up too and walked past their father without saying word. They sat down on the floor next to Dawn and Angel and began searching for their gifts.  
  
Buffy picked up a small box that was addressed to her. It was from Angel. "Angel, you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you. . ."  
  
"That's okay Buffy," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said, unwrapping the gift. Inside the box was a small, silver cross necklace on a chain. She looked at it, then over to Angel. "Its beautiful Angel, I love it."  
  
"Did you get me anything?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, its right . . . Um . . . There," he said, pointing to a box.  
  
"Yay, present," Faith said, moving past Buffy to get it.  
  
The blonde looked over at Spike who was sitting on a chair, watching as the three exchanged gifts.  
  
"Spike, aren't you going to open any of your presents?"  
  
"Don't 'ave any," he said.  
  
"Darla didn't?. . ."  
  
"None that I want."  
  
"Spike . . . Its Christmas, open one," she said.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, and picked up a random gift, slowly and un- enthuastically opening it. "Yay, a bloody shirt. Just what I always wanted."  
  
"Its nice," Buffy said, trying to be positive.  
  
He just laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Buffy looked back over at her dad. "I'm going to go for a walk," she said, standing.  
  
"Are you done opening your gifts?" Darla asked.  
  
"Yes, they were very nice, thanks," she said before walking out.  
  
She walked out to the backyard, and around the rim of their outdoor pool. 'God, they have a pool, nice house,' Buffy thought. 'We should like it here. But why don't we? Well Buff, maybe cause money isn't everything.'  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind her and she turned around quickly, to come face to face with Spike.  
  
"Oh, its you," she said, relaxing.  
  
"Who else luv?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, why so glum? Its Christmas," Buffy said, playfully bumping into him.  
  
"Christmas was the day my parents left me, not too happy for me," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"'S okay pet. Dawn seems excited," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas is her favourite. Mom used to. . ." Tears started to form in her eyes and Buffy sniffed them back. She didn't want to cry. She knew that if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
"Don't cry luv."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, wiping away a stray tear. "So, we have a pool.  
  
"Little cold out to go swimming."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Buffy. . ."  
  
"What? C'mon, lets go back inside."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
She turned around and walked next to Spike, so that he was the closest to the pool. Suddenly, she stopped, and with her strength, pushed Spike into the water.  
  
(.:a/n:. Yeah, I know that they usually don't have pools out in the winter. But hello, its California)  
  
"Bloody hell!" he yelled.  
  
Buffy was laughing uncontrollably. "Oops. Here, let me help you," she said, grabbing his hand. But instead of helping him out, he pulled her in. "Spike!"  
  
"Cold isn't it pet?".  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Yes," she said, shivering.  
  
Spike laughed as the two jumped out of the water and wlaked into the house, soaked.  
  
"Little cold for swim, isn't it?" Faith asked.  
  
"Spike pulled me in," Buffy said, innocently.  
  
"'Ey! You pushed me in first."  
  
"Buffy, William, go get changed before you get the floors wet," Hank said.  
  
"Its Spike," he said, following Buffy upstairs. 


	4. Hot Showers And Cold Pizza

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike :( But then again, who doesn't?

* * *

x Thursday Next x: I didn't know my reviewing was set like that, thanks for letting me know. It will become Spuffy, don't worry.

* * *

Buffy opened her bottle of water and took a drink, letting some of it fall over her face, cooling her off. She looked over at Faith who was practicing with their new Watcher, Giles.  
  
Buffy liked him, he was nice, and knew that her and Faith weren't the type to be bossed around. Of course he didn't know that at the beginning, but he quickly "learned".  
  
"Well," he said, taking the pads off of his hands. "I think you girls are in good physical shape."  
  
"Good? Try great," Faith said.  
  
"Well yes," he said. "But I'd like if we could work on other things."  
  
"Tonight?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded. "Could we reschedule?"  
  
Giles sighed. "What is so important that it has to come before your slaying?"  
  
"Boys," Buffy said. "Well actually boy."  
  
"Buffy you know that-."  
  
"Yeah yeah, she knows. You've given us the speech one too many G-man," Faith said, grabbing her jacket. "We've been practicing all night. Slayers need to have some fun, we are saving the world and all that stuff, cant we have some time for ourselves?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt, before placing them back on his head again. "I expect you to train extra hard tomorrow."  
  
Faith and Buffy's faces brightened and they both hugged him before running out of the school library. It had become their main training area, seeing as how Giles was becoming the new librarian when school started up again in a few days.  
  
He watched as the doors swung back in forth, a result of the girls' quick exist. "The earth is doomed."

* * *

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Riley said, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist and kissing the top of her head.  
  
The two had been dating pretty seriously for the past week, and she could feel herself becoming more and more attached to him than she usually would've liked. Riley wasn't exactly her type, which is why not only her, but Faith was surprised she had let their relationship last this long. Riley wasn't a bad boy. He didn't yell, steal or get into fights for fun. He was a calm, safe sanctuary and Buffy liked it.  
  
"Plans ran late," she said. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"A dance for starters," Riley said, smiling. He took her hand and led her away from Faith and the rest of the group.  
  
Faith watched her sister leave before taking a seat between Angel and Wesley. She looked from one to the other, and noticed that everyone was there. When she came across a new face, she bluntly asked, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The small girl seemed surprised by Faith's questions and found herself at a loss of words.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Faith asked.  
  
"Faith," Angel scolded. "That's Fred, Gunn's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," she said, looking down at her hands, then back up. "So where's Cordelia? Did she have something better to do?" Faith cringed when she saw how angry her question was making Angel. "I was only kidding," she said, bumping into him playfully.  
  
Angel just stayed still. Faith moved herself farther away from him.  
  
"Forget this," she said, standing up and disappearing into the sea of people.  
  
"I take it you haven't told them yet," Wesley said.  
  
"It doesn't concern them," Angel said, firmly.  
  
"You have a hot thing like-." Gunn stopped when he saw the looks Fred was sending his way. "A girl that isn't Cordy who's interested. You should make a move before she gets bored."

"It would never work," Angel said. "I mean. . . We're sort of related."

"Not by blood. And your parents aren't even married yet."

* * *

Buffy and Faith were walking through the dark streets of L.A. The sisters were silent but not in an odd way. Most of their nightly patrols lately were like that. It was kind of peaceful.  
  
A scream in the distance shattered the silence. Buffy looked over to Faith before taking off.  
  
They turned into an alley. The darkness consuming them. Nothing was visible, but they both could feel it. A vampire was definitely there.  
  
"Help me please!" the same voice from earlier cried.  
  
A car's headlights shone down the alley, lighting up the scene. It only lasted a second, but that was all they needed.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to bite others?" Faith said, kicking the vampire in the gut.  
  
"Slayer," he spat out as he stood up from the ground.  
  
"Aw, what gave it away? Was it the powerful kick? Or the shirt?" Faith said as she corned the vampire.  
  
Buffy walked over to the girl who had been attacked. "Are you okay?" she asked, bringing her out of the alley and into the lighted streets. "What am I saying? Of course you're not." Buffy pushed aside the dark hair and looked over the bite marks. She was bleeding, but was lucky that the girls' got there when they did. Or else it would have been to late to save her. "You'll live. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"  
  
"W-w-what a-a-about him . . . That?" the girl said, pointing into the darkness.  
  
You couldn't see a thing, but the sounds of Faith and the vampire fighting filled the air. The noise was in Faith's favour, and only a few seconds later, you could hear the sound of wood piercing flesh.  
  
"Its always better when it's the real thing," Faith said, walking into the light. "Giles just isn't as much fun. How's she holding up?"  
  
"She'll live. I think we should get her to the hospital though, just to be safe."

* * *

The door of the Victorian house opened and the twins walked inside.  
  
"I'm starved," Faith said, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower!" Buffy yelled to her sister. "I still have blood on me."

* * *

Buffy walked out of the bathroom. She had taken a nice, long hot shower, just the thing she needed. Tonight had been one of the best nights since they'd moved to Sunnydale. Her and Riley were actually starting to become something, and their date tonight proved that. The slaying wasn't as bad as she was told it was, which in her opinion was a good thing. After all, Sunnydale was the hell mouth. She couldn't even imagine what was to come. She was happy with one vampire a night for now at least.  
  
The door to Spike and Angel's room opened and Buffy waited to see who it was.  
  
"'Lo luv," Spike said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doin' home? Figured you'd still be out with Captain Cardboard."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Part of me still is."  
  
"Don't be getting all mushy on me pet."  
  
"I'm not the one who writes poetry," Buffy said, smirking as she walked past him.  
  
It took him a minute to register just what she had said, and once he did, he started after her. "How'd you-."  
  
"Angel," she said, walking into her room. "I didn't believe it. But when I saw it with my own two eyes, it was hard to not believe.  
  
He followed. "He showed you!" he yelled, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Just a few . . . Hundred," Buffy said, sitting on the bed. "I believe one went . . . Yet her smell, it doth linger, painting pictures in my mind. Her eyes, balls of honey. Angel's harps her laugh . . . And some more that I don't remember."  
  
"I'm going to kill him," he said, sitting angrily next to her.  
  
"Oh c'mon, it was only me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I thought it was beautiful."  
  
"Oh yeah pet. Real Grammy material."  
  
Silence filled the room, but the two still sat there, content.

* * *

Faith sat in the kitchen, taking another bite of her cold pizza. She always got hungry after a good slay, and the only thing that looked edible in the fridge was the leftovers. She looked up to the doorway when Angel walked in.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Oh so we're on speaking terms now," Faith said.  
  
"I came to apologize Faith. I realize how childish I was ignoring you."  
  
"Well," she said, standing up. "I guess I can forgive you." 'How could I not?' she thought, throwing the crust of her pizza in the trash.  
  
Turning around, she was surprised to find Angel standing in front of her.  
  
"Angel wha-."  
  
"Shh," he said, placing his two fingers on her lips.  
  
She looked into his eyes, confused. "I still-."  
  
He cut her off by kissing her softly. 


	5. Oh God

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike :( But then again, who doesn't?

* * *

"Whoa," Faith said, pulling away from Angel. "That was . . ."  
  
"Wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, turning around and looking out the window. "I mean yes. I'm all up for the tongue battling, and however further you want to go, but there's one thing I don't do. And that's steal someone else's man. I can get my own."  
  
"Faith," he said, touching her shoulder. "I'm no one else's man."  
  
"But Cord-. You mean you and her?"  
  
"Broke up? Yes," he said. "A while ago."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Cause our parents our together Faith, and its just a little . . . Odd to have these feelings."  
  
"No one told you to have them," she said, slipping underneath his arm and opening the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and drank it down quickly. "I'm fine with being friends."  
  
"I'm not," he said quietly.  
  
Faith picked her gaze up from the ground and looked at him. "What happened to odd?"  
  
"I like odd," he said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I like you."

* * *

Spike opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in his room, well, his old room. 'How did I get 'ere?' he thought, sitting up. Something moved beside him, causing him to glance down. 'Right,' he thought. 'We must 'ave fell asleep."  
  
Buffy let out a small yawn and opened her eyes. "Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We fell asleep," he said, standing. "I'll leave."  
  
"No," she said, quickly, shocking the both of them. "Stay with me? At least till Faith gets back?"  
  
"What pet? Scared of the dark?"  
  
"Well if you don't want to," she said, turning on her side.  
  
"'S not what I meant," he said, sitting back down on the bed. "I'll stay."  
  
Buffy smiled and moved over a bit more, giving him some extra space. He laid down in the bed next to her, his hand resting on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 'I've got a girl, and she's got a man. We're practically bloody related.' He sighed. 'Wait, what? No, no, no, no, I do not, do not, have feelings for Buffy. Right?' he looked down at her, her small figure so peaceful and helpless just lying there. She slept still, except for the fall and rise of her chest. Spike smiled and without thinking, he tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear. 'Oh God. This cant be good.' 


	6. Falling

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike :( But then again, who doesn't?

* * *

It was the first day back to school and Buffy, Angel, Spike and Faith were all in the kitchen downing their breakfast. They had exactly three minutes to eat and get out in the car or else they were going to be late.  
  
Buffy looked over at Faith before standing and taking her empty dishes out to the kitchen. She placed them in the sink and jumped when Faith tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Little jumpy are we?" she asked, reaching over Buffy and putting her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Little sneaky are we?" Buffy said, turning around and walking back into the dining room. "We got to go guys, eat faster."

* * *

Sunnydale High wasn't as big as their school back in L.A. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That meant classes wouldn't be as big, and there wouldn't be as many halls to get lost in.  
  
Buffy looked over to her twin who sat next to her in the backseat of Angel's car. "Nervous?"  
  
"Nah," Faith said. "No sweat."  
  
"Right," Buffy said, opening the car door. 'There's nothing to be nervous about Buffy,' she thought. 'You have your sister, so you're not alone. Poor Dawnie.'  
  
"Buffy!" Riley yelled, running over to her. "Hey." He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Did you get your classes yet?"  
  
"Yep, yesterday," Buffy said. "I have History first."  
  
"Do you know who your teacher is? I could show you," he said.  
  
"That's alright mate," Spike said, walking over to the two. "I've got the same."  
  
"Oh," Riley said, eyeing Spike. "I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled as he kissed her on the cheek before taking off.  
  
"Moving a bit quick aren't we?" Spike asked as the two started to walk up the stairs to the school doors. Angel and Faith had wandered off to their own classes, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Someone jealous?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause all you got to do is write me some poetry and I'll fall head over heals."  
  
Spike perked up. "What?"  
  
"I was kidding Spike," she said, bumping into him playfully.  
  
"Course."  
  
"Spikey," Druscilla said, coming up to the two. "The stairs, they spoke to me."  
  
Buffy looked to Spike and then back to Druscilla. "The stars?"  
  
"What did they say?" Spike asked, pretending to be interested.  
  
"They said that you were falling."  
  
"Well, they lied," he said, ushering her over to the wall. "See my feet, sturdily on ground. Now, shouldn't you be getting to class?"  
  
Druscilla nodded. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No, I have my own class," he said, walking away from her. "Ready pet?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, what was that about?"  
  
"She's a little out of it," Spike said as the two started walking.  
  
"She said the stairs told her you were falling."  
  
"Okay . . . So she's a lot out of it," he said, getting annoyed. "Can we not talk about her?"  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, looking away. 


	7. Yummy

Title: There's no place like home  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy and her sisters' move to Sunnydale to live with their dad when their mom dies. There they are surrounded with people they love and yet learn to live with the ones they hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, unfortunately. I want to own Spike :( But then again, who doesn't?

* * *

Hieiko: Thanks =D Hope you continue liking it.

* * *

Buffy met Faith in the hallway of Sunnydale High just as the lunch bell rang. Their lockers were side by side, so they headed in that direction. Buffy was glad the two got to be alone without Spike or Angel for a little while, she wanted to talk to her sister.  
  
Opening her locker, Buffy looked over at Faith. "Are you and Angel . . . Together?"  
  
"What?" Faith asked, shoving her bag into her locker and slamming it shut. "B, you're losing it."  
  
"Faith, its me. Your sister," Buffy said. "You can tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, closing her locker. "Then lets go meet the guys."  
  
They walked in silence to the cafeteria. 'Maybe that was a bad move,' Buffy thought. 'Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Faith and Angel didn't spend the night together . . . Well she could accuse the same about Spike and me. And there is nothing there.'  
  
They found Spike and Angel sitting on a set of sofas in the cafeteria area. Buffy took a seat beside Spike, while Faith sat next to Angel. The two exchanged smiles and Buffy turned to Spike after shaking off the act.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"Same as it is every day," Spike said. "And you? How is your first day going?"  
  
"Its okay," Buffy sighed. "People are nice . . . Some people, anyway."  
  
He laughed. "Yes, there are a few bad apples here, including the one coming this way."  
  
Buffy looked up to see Cordelia walking up the few stairs to get where they were, her mini posse behind her. Buffy simply rolled her eyes at the girl. Since they first met, the two hadn't exactly clicked.  
  
"Angel, we need to talk," Cordelia said, standing with one hand on her hip. "Now."  
  
"I'm kind of busy Cordy," Angel said. "Later?"  
  
"Busy? You're eating lunch with a bunch of freaks," she said. "I'm sure you can pull yourself away from Ms. Trailer Trash for two seconds to talk to me."  
  
"Oh I know you weren't just talking about me," Faith said, about to get up.  
  
Angel stood up, gently pushing Faith back down. "Two seconds Cordy."  
  
"She's lucky Angel was here," Fait said, prompting her foot up on the table, and crossing her other leg over it. "Or I would have beat her ass."  
  
"Ah, but if Angel wasn't here, none of this would've even come up," Buffy said. "Just ignore her Faith, she's only jealous."  
  
Faith just muttered something under her breath before looking over to where the ex-couple stood arguing.  
  
Buffy watched her twin's reactions to the situation and knew that Faith had been denying what was going on earlier. There was obviously something going on between the two, and Buffy couldn't figure out why Faith didn't want her to know. They always had such a good relationship.  
  
"Lost in thought are we pet?" Spike asked, snapping her out of it.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," she said. "Just thinking about a few things that have been on my mind as of last night."  
  
"You mean Faith and Angel?"  
  
She looked at him surprised. "What?"  
  
"I know 'bout the sleepover," he said. "And I know how you're getting ideas up in that pretty little head of yours. But, just remember, we had a slumber party of our own, and nothing happened. Maybe she just needed a place to sleep, after all, there wasn't any room left in that bed for her."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, sighing. "But I just can't help but accuse. I mean, look at her. She's so dazy over him. She's like 'oh my god, its Angel'."  
  
"Jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would I be jealous? I don't like Angel like that."  
  
"I mean, jealous that she has someone," he said.  
  
"I have someone," she said defensively. "I may just be a little mad cause she isn't telling me. I'm her twin, we're supposed to share things like this."  
  
"Maybe there's nothing to share," he said.  
  
"But maybe there is," she said, crossing her arms.  
  
Angel walked over from the corner from which him and Cordelia had been arguing in. he sat down next to Faith, frustrated and she looked over at him.  
  
"What'd Queen C want?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly what I expected," he said. "To get back together. I guess she 'cant live without me'."  
  
"So you two are? . . ."  
  
"No, I told her that all she wanted was her popularity status to stay high," he said. "And the only guy stupid enough to fall for her lies, was me. And we were done."  
  
"Are you okay?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Are you?"  
  
"Five by five."  
  
"I'm hungry," Buffy whined. "Come with me to get some yummy?" she asked Spike.  
  
He laughed, and stood up, following her down to the food. 


	8. Bored

"Girls," Hank said, walking into the living room. His two daughters were sitting on the sofa, watching something on television. They looked up when he entered, directing their attention to him. "How was your first day?"  
  
They both shrugged and returned to the T.V.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said.  
  
"Just okay? Did you make any new friends?" he asked, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"No one other than Spike and Angel. We were kinda busy getting lost," Buffy said.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," he said, standing up. "I'll be downstairs in my office if you need me."  
  
"Pretty sure we wont," Faith mumbled as her father left the room. Frustrated, she threw the remote down on the floor and stood up. "I want to go out. I want to hit something."  
  
Buffy laughed. "We could always go to the library."  
  
"No, I don't want to hit Giles. I want to hit someone who'll give me a fair fight," she said, and then looked at Buffy asking a question without speaking.  
  
"Oh no," she said, standing. "I am not up for getting beaten. Sorry, but just not in my planner."  
  
"C'mon B," Faith said, following her into the kitchen. "You know that we're equal fighters."  
  
"Yes, but even then, we can still cause each other damage. I have plans with Riley tonight and I don't want to be all achey."  
  
"You mean extra achey," Faith said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy said, surprised. "Me and Riley aren't . . . Well we're not . . ."  
  
"You can't even say it."  
  
"I can too," Buffy said.  
  
Faith just smiled at her before disappearing. "Sure you can B!"

* * *

Buffy sat at a table at the Bronze, Riley across from her. He was talking to her about something, what, she wasn't quite sure. She had zoned out sometime around the beginning, and was only smiling every few seconds to make it look as if she was listening.  
  
". . Don't you think so?"  
  
Buffy looked up from the table, the expression on her face the same as that of a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know what he was asking.  
  
"Yes?" she said, more of a question than an answer.  
  
He smiled. "So I really am that boring?"  
  
"No, you're not boring," she said sympathetically. "Its me, really. I'm kind of. . Confused about some things. ."  
  
"Do you want to talk?" he asked. "I'm probably better at listening then I am at making conversation."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Its more stuff that I'd rather not share."  
  
"Cause its about me, isn't it?"  
  
"No, its not. . Really. Its just stuff that's private," she said. "Stuff I only tell myself."  
  
He nodded. "Well, in that case, since our conversation isn't going too great, how about we dance?"  
  
"Okay," she said, taking his hand.

* * *

"Look at them," Faith said to Angel.  
  
The two sat at a table in the Bronze, watching Buffy and Riley dance. They'd came there together, more so as a date then friends. But it was the type of date they didn't publicly show.  
  
"Do you think they're happy?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"I don't," she said. He looked at her funny, and she only returned it. "Why are you looking at me like that? C'mon, you don't actually think that he's her type? B's into the baddies. Its just not her style to be boning some goodie."  
  
"I never thought Buffy was into. . Baddies," he said.  
  
"You don't know B like I know B. All her past boyfriends were the baddest," she said. "I guess she went good."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy said, coming up to them, Riley by her side. "When'd you get here?"  
  
"A little while ago," Angel said.  
  
"Oh," she said, taking a seat next to Faith. "You on a date?"  
  
Faith elbowed her in the side and Buffy kicked her in the shin as a defense. The two both let out screams and exchanged evil glares while Riley and Angel watched, confused.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, straightening out her skirt. "Twin thing."  
  
Everyone fell silent, and Buffy looked around the club. She perked up when saw Spike coming inside, but felt somewhat disappointed when she saw Druscilla behind him.  
  
"Oh, look, Spike," she said, breaking the silence, and waving at him to come over.  
  
He hesitated a minute, but grabbed Dru's arm and walked over to the table.  
  
"Spike, hey," Buffy said. "Didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Me either," he said. "Dru 'peared at my door, and drug me out 'ere."  
  
"Where is she?" Faith asked, looking around.  
  
Spike turned around, looking for her but stopped and sighed. "Bloody hell. She's run off."  
  
"Do you wanna sit?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not sure I'm wanted," he said, looking at Riley.  
  
"You're-. ." Riley started, but Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Of course you are, sit," she said, patting the stool next to her.  
  
"Angel, lets dance," Faith said, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt and he followed her away from the table.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Riley said. "Buffy?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
  
He nodded and disappeared.  
  
"Poof," Spike mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy said, giggling. "Did you just call my boyfriend a 'poof'?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," he said. "You sure know how to pick 'em."  
  
"Oh and like Druscilla is a great catch," she said, defensively. "At least my boyfriend's sane."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that luv?"  
  
She laughed. "Why are we fighting over such stupid things?"  
  
"Not a bloody clue," he said.  
  
She looked over at Faith and Angel, then back to Spike. "Wanna dance?"  
  
He was surprised by her question, but didn't show it. "What about boyfriend over there?"  
  
"So? I'm dancing with a friend," she said, standing. "Are you coming? Or are you going to make me embarrass myself by dancing alone?"  
  
He smiled and stood up. He followed her over to where Angel and Faith were dancing. At first, it was odd. He wasn't sure where exactly to put his hands. He didn't know where she wanted him to put them.  
  
Just as Buffy started to move close to Spike, the song ended, and a slow song came on. She smiled and walked into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He waited a minute, before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Faith looked over at the two and smiled. "Now that is what I call happy."  
  
Angel looked down at her. "Spike and Buffy?"  
  
"Like you can't tell," she said.  
  
He didn't answer her. He was scared to. What was up with them? First him and Faith, now Spike and Buffy? They're all practically related, that couldn't have been right. But yet it didn't seem to matter, just how wrong it was. They were drawn to each other.  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy. All he could see was the top of her head, her blonde hair. He let out a sigh. These feelings were so wrong. Being so close to her, made him weak. No girl had ever made him feel that way.  
  
"You gonna tell me something or just stare at my head?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I-. . Um-. . I-. ."  
  
She laughed. "Spike, speechless, didn't think it to be possible."  
  
"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "I just didn't 'ave anywhere's else to put my eyes."  
  
"Whatever," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Dancing with him, being in his arms made her feel safe and loved. She knew it was wrong to feel like this, firstly because they're close to related, and secondly because they were both taken. But she knew that inside she couldn't deny her feelings towards Spike, she just had to keep them under raps for as long as she could. She was going for forever.  
  
The song ended, and the four returned to their table. Riley sat there, looking not too pleased. Buffy sat down, trying to avoid his gaze. She didn't want to explain to him how it was just an innocent dance between two friends. Mainly because it wasn't.  
  
"Want to dance?" Riley asked her.  
  
"No thanks," she said. "I'm all danced out."  
  
Faith looked from one to the other. She could see the anger rising in Riley and smiled. 'Way to go B,' she thought. 'Maybe his head'll explode. This is the hell mouth after all.'  
  
"It's getting late," Riley said, standing. "I'm going. Do you want a ride?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll go home with them," she said.  
  
He nodded and walked over to her. He leaned in for a kiss on the lips, but Buffy turned her face sideways so that he only got her cheek. He pretended as if that is what he intended to do and walked away.  
  
"That's my B," Faith said. "I knew you weren't into good ones."  
  
"Faith," she said. "That isn't true at all."  
  
"Whatever," she said.  
  
"It isn't. I like Riley," she said. "I just don't know if I love him."  
  
"I knew it," Faith said. "You're not happy."  
  
"Can we not talk about this here?" Buffy asked, looking from Spike to Angel and back to Faith.  
  
"Oh c'mon. You know me, big mouth, I'll just end up tellin' them."  
  
"Not if I kill you first," Buffy threatened. "Do you want us to leave?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, sorry," Buffy said. "But I-. ."  
  
"Faith, Buffy," a voice said from behind them.  
  
Buffy turned around, recognizing the British voice to be their watcher, Giles. When she turned, she saw that she was correct.  
  
"Giles, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Ey, aren't you our librarian?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, yes-. . I am," Giles said.  
  
"Could you excuse us for just one sec?" Buffy said, sliding off her stool and walking over to a corner. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I came to find you," he said.  
  
"Well you did," she said. "What do you want?"  
  
"We have trouble," he said. "I need you and Faith to come back to the library at once."  
  
"But-. ."  
  
"This is nothing to joke about Buffy," he said. "Slaying must come before everything, including your social life."  
  
She sighed and looked over at her friends, before looking back at him. "Okay, we'll be there in ten."  
  
"Do you have a drive?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine Giles, just get out of here before they suspect something," she said before walking over to her friends.  
  
"What'd he want luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh you know, something about an overdue book. Guess he really loves his books," Buffy said, laughing slightly. She pretended to look down at her watch, one that she didn't have. "Oh god, Faith we should go."  
  
"Why?" Faith asked.  
  
"Dawn needed us to. . get her from her friend's house, remember?"  
  
"B, you're los-. . Oh right," Faith said, catching on. "We should go get her."  
  
"Do you need us to drive you?" Angel asked.  
  
"No!" Buffy yelled. "We need the exercise, thanks. We'll see you guys at home."  
  
Buffy waited for Faith to grab her jacket before the two ran out of the club. 


	9. The Three

"So G, what's up?" Faith asked, jumping up onto the desk in the center of the library.  
  
Giles removed his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, before returning them. "I believe we may have trouble."  
  
"What kind?" Buffy asked, sitting down in a chair beside Faith. "The 'piece of cake' kind of trouble, the 'tough, but nothing you cant do' kind of trouble, or the 'you're going to die' kind of trouble?"  
  
"Um-. . Well-. ." He said, but shook her question off. "Have you heard of 'The Three'?"  
  
"Three blind mice?" Buffy asked, perking up. "No, wait. . Let me try again?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "The Three are warrior vampires that are hired to avenge someone, or something that has been stolen or killed," he said.  
  
"And let me guess, someone sent this three after us?" Faith asked. "Well, lets go slay 'em."  
  
"Faith, I'm afraid it isn't that simple. They're quite strong."  
  
"Yes, but two Slayers together must be stronger," Faith said. "What? You don't think we can take them?"  
  
"To be quite honest, no, I don't," he said. "You need more training. You don't seem to realize, that slaying is a serious matter. It isn't meant to come second, you aren't meant to have a-. ."  
  
"Life," Faith cut in. "Blah, blah, blah. We don't care Giles. We're young, and we don't get a long life span. So, we're gonna enjoy it."  
  
"Faith, this is no joking matter. The Three are very powerful, and very strong."  
  
"And how do you know they're after us?" she asked. "I don't see them attacking."  
  
"I have my sources," he said. "I know of Slayers who have been killed by The Three. They aren't easy to beat. That is why I suggest we start training, right now."  
  
"Why not? You already ruined our night with all this depressing stuff," Buffy mumbled, following Faith over to the weapons. 


	10. Tell Me

Karmawiccan: Aw, thanks. Glad you like you it :o) 

angelcordy fan: Okay, I respect your opinion. Some people just like different couples. I personally like Angel with Cordy, Faith or Buffy.

* * *

Buffy and Faith walked down the street towards their new home. They had stayed at the library for a few hours training with Giles. He had told them all he knew about "The Three", and to them, they didn't seem all that tough. But Giles always knew best, and so they listened to him.  
  
Each carried at least one stake with them, for protection, Faith also holding a knife. A friend had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday. He had been the only one to know about them being the Slayers. He was the only one they knew they could trust. The knife was very special to Faith now. Their friend, Parker, had been killed by a vampire a few months ago. Faith held it over her head, thinking that she could have stopped it. When really, there was nothing she could've done.  
  
"So, about Riley. ." Faith started.  
  
"Faith, please. I'm not into bad ones," she said. "Just because I've had my share of bad apples in the past, doesn't mean that I'm-. ."  
  
"B, hello, you're talking to your twin here, not Angel, not Spike," she said. "I know you."  
  
"And I know you. And I know that's something is up with you and Angel. So if you won't tell me about that, I'm not telling you about me and Riley."  
  
"C'mon now," Faith said. "Don't you think that's a little unfair?"  
  
"No, I think it's perfectly fair," Buffy said, stopping. "Uh, Faith. Where are we?"  
  
Faith stopped, and looked around at their surroundings. "Fuck!" she yelled.  
  
Buffy just sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. "Great, now we're lost."  
  
"Maybe we could wave down a car," Faith said.  
  
"And hop in with a complete stranger? Oh yeah, great plan."  
  
"It's better than the one you aren't thinking of," Faith said, walking off the curb and into the street. She saw a car coming straight for her, and still stood her ground, not moving.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Just as she was about to run out after her sister, the car stopped. Buffy let out a sigh of relief and ran over to Faith. The car doors opened and two familiar faces appeared.  
  
All four spoke at once.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike said.  
  
"Faith?" Angel said.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said.  
  
"Angel?" Faith said.  
  
"What are you two doin' out 'ere?" Spike asked.  
  
"Uh," Buffy said. "We got lost."  
  
"Figures," he said, smiling. "C'mon, 'op in. You're lucky we weren't some strangers. Who's brilliant plan was this?"  
  
Buffy pointed to Faith and Faith just glared at her before following her into the backseat.

* * *

Buffy sat curled up on the sofa. She was in her pyjama's, and had a big blanket from the linen closet covering her. A movie was playing on the TV, but she wasn't really watching it.  
  
She was thinking about Spike, and about her feelings for him. It was all so confusing, but so clear. When she was with Spike, it was like they were the only two people in the world. She'd never felt like that before. But he didn't feel the same. 'I'm just a hopeless loser,' she thought. 'Why did the perfect guy have to be the nephew of a woman my dad wants to marry?'  
  
"This a one person party or can anyone join?"  
  
She looked up at the sound of a voice, and smiled. "Spike. Um, yeah, no, come in, join," she said, moving over to give him more room. "Blanket?"  
  
"No thanks luv," he said, then looked over to the televion. "What's on the telly?"  
  
She laughed. "The telly?"  
  
"Are you goin' to make fun of me for bein' English?" he said. "I can't 'elp that I 'ave an accent."  
  
"I think accent's are sexy," Buffy said. She hadn't even realized what she said until she said it, and slapped herself mentally.  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Um, yeah-. ." she said. "But, you know, it has to be on the right guy. Otherwise, annoying."  
  
"And what am I pet?"  
  
'What is with the questions?!' she thought. "Um-. . Well you're not annoying. . So I guess you're-. ."  
  
The doorbell rang, saving Buffy from having to answer his question. She stood up, and left him on the sofa to go and answer the door, thankful for any excuse to get away from him.  
  
"Druscilla," she said, surprised. "Um-. . Spike's in the-. ."  
  
Druscilla ignored Buffy and kept walking past her.  
  
"Living room," Buffy finished, closing the door and following her back.  
  
She stood in the doorway, and watched as Druscilla curled up onto Spike's lap. She turned around, she didn't want to watch this. 'Why am I jealous?' she thought. 'Of course she's gonna be all over him, they're dating.'  
  
"Buffy," Spike said, causing her to turn back around. "You don't need to-. ."  
  
"No," she said, cutting him off. "It's fine. I was gonna head up to my room anyway. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Spike was about to say something, but Buffy was already up the stairs.

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sound of yelling. She looked next to her to see that Faith wasn't there anymore. Climbing out of bed, she ignored the fact that she was still just in her pyjama's.  
  
She walked down the hallway and opened the door to Dawn's room. With the little bit of light that shined in, she could see that Dawn was still safely tucked in her bed.  
  
Quietly, Buffy closed the door and headed down the stairs to the roots of the yelling. She tip-toed over to the living room and stayed hidden by the wall, close enought to hear.  
  
"I don't fucking care!"  
  
'Faith?' Buffy thought.  
  
"Don't use that kind of language in my house young lady."  
  
'Dad?' she thought. 'What the-. .'  
  
"You're house? What, you're dropping the 'this is your house too now girls' act?" Faith yelled.  
  
"This will never be your house Faith! But only because you don't want it to be! You want to go back to L.A and live there, you don't think I know that? Well guess what, go. Go back to L.A! No one is stopping you!"  
  
"I-. . I can't go," Faith said, her tone turning from anger to sadness. "I won't leave Buffy and Dawn."  
  
"Well you sure aren't staying here!"  
  
"Then I won't! You don't think I can survive without you?" she laughed. "You must got some huge stick stuck up your ass! I've been surviving without you my whole life!"  
  
"I was there for the majority of your life Faith, so don't you dare say that!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah," she said, laughing. "Maybe you were "there". But for the majority of the important things in my life you weren't because you were too busy fucking stupid whores!"  
  
Buffy heard Faith let out a gasp and she poked her head around the corner to see Faith holding the side of her face. 'He hit her?' Buffy thought, filling with rage, but she controled it, knowing Faith could handle her own. 'Boy is he gonna regret that.'  
  
"You stupid fucking loser!" Faith yelled, punching him in the face. She sent him flying into the TV, sending it crashing to the floor along with him. She spit on his unconscious body before exiting the room.  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw Buffy standing there, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"You might wanna get him an abulance," she said, heading for the door.  
  
"Wait," Buffy said, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Figured I'd crash at Giles apartment," Faith said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'll come with you."  
  
"No," Faith said. "Dawn shouldn't be drug into this. And you know that if we both go, she'll be the one who suffers."  
  
Buffy nodded again. "I'll come see you tomorrow to see that you're settled, bring you some of your stuff."  
  
"Thanks B," Faith said before closing the door behind her.  
  
Buffy turned around when she heard footsteps upstairs. She headed into the kitchen to grab the phone, hoping to get there before they found him.  
  
She could hear their gasps and Darla's screams. 'How am I gonna explain this?'  
  
She picked up the cordless phone and walked back into the living room. All eyes turned to her.  
  
"What happened?" Darla asked. "What did you do?!"  
  
"I-. . I didn't do anything," Buffy said. "Faith did."  
  
Dawn ran over to her and Buffy wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her. "I-. . Is he dead?" she asked.  
  
Buffy looked down at her and brushed aside some of her brown hair. "No Dawnie, he'll be fine. Angel, could you-. ."  
  
"Yeah," he said, taking her into his arms. "How about we get you some ice- cream?"  
  
The two disappeared and Buffy looked at Spike. She handed him the phone. "Can you call an ambulance? I-. . I don't know the address."  
  
"Course," he said, exiting the room.  
  
Buffy walked over to her father's motionless body. She looked at Darla who was crouched over him like a mourning widow.  
  
"Where is that bitch?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
Buffy had to swallow the words she wanted to say. 'She's hurting,' she thought. 'Her long time boyfriend after all is lying unconscious.' "She's gone Darla. She's staying at a friend's."  
  
"Why did she do this?"  
  
"He's going to be fine," Buffy said, trying to comfort her.

* * *

A few minutes later, an abulance arrived and took both Hank and Darla to the hospital. Angel had taken Dawn upstairs to try to get her back to bed, while Buffy and Spike were left to clean up the mess of the shattered TV.  
  
"Girl did quite a lot of damage," Spike said, picking up the biggest part of the TV and placing it back on it's stand. "Can't imagine why she'd do that to her da'."  
  
"Well you never had him as a father," Buffy said. "So you wouldn't know."  
  
"I didn't mean. . All I'm saying is, Faith seems to have a lot of anger towards Hank. And I know what he did. And I'm not sayin' it's right. But, you only get one father in life, mine-. . Well he didn't want me. But Hank is trying to make an effort."  
  
"No Spike," she said. "He's not. It may seem like it, but he doesn't want us here. We're a reminder of his old life, his bad life. But I'm okay with that."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, and stood up. "No."  
  
He was surprised by her answer, and stopped what he was doing to listen.  
  
"Inside, I'm not. It hurts to think that my dad doesn't want me," she said, a stray tear falling.  
  
"I know pet," he said. "More than you think."  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to live under the same roof as him, knowing that when you're standing next to him, he wishes you weren't. It hurts. I still love my dad, no matter what he did. But I don't forgive him. He hurt me, Faith, Dawn and my mom so much when he left. Not only that, but when he told us what he'd be doing. Three years Spike! For three years he was cheating on my mother!" she yelled, but never let any tears fall. She calmed down, her face turning a light shade of red. "I-. . I'm sorry."  
  
"'S okay luv," he said. "You can tell me anything."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at him, into his eyes. "I know. And there's something that I want to tell you. Something that I need to tell you. And you have to listen." 


	11. You're breaking up with me?

I changed the name of this story to "I Swear"

* * *

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, into his eyes. "I know. And there's something that I want to tell you. Something that I need to tell you. And you have to listen."  
  
"I'm all ears luv," he said. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh god," she said, looking down at her shaking hands. "There's something that I need to tell you."  
  
"We've established that. ."  
  
"Right. Well you see, this isn't easy. I-. .I kind of-. ."  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" Angel asked from the doorway.  
  
"Well we were 'aving a conversation until you rudely interrupted," Spike said.  
  
"Have either of you seen Faith?" Angel asked, ignoring Spike's question.  
  
"Um, she went to a friend's. Because of everything that happened. I'm going to see her tomorrow, you can come Angel, if you want."  
  
"That's okay," he said.  
  
"I'm sure she'd want to see you," Buffy said. "You two have been close lately."  
  
"Uh-. .Yeah," he said before leaving in a hurry.  
  
"You were saying?" Spike asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right," she said. "Faith. I'm worried about Faith."  
  
"Don't be," he said, touching her shoulder. "She'll be fine pet."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she said, standing. "I should get to bed. Or back to bed."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," he said. "Might just do the same."  
  
She smiled at him before turning. "Oh and Spike," she said, stopping. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," he said, and watched as she disappeared.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the night Buffy came so close to telling Spike how she felt, and still, she hadn't found the courage to tell him. She was still with Riley, although she knew it was going to end soon. She couldn't keep this up anymore. The feelings she had for Spike had only grown stronger.  
  
Buffy had tried to avoid Spike since that night. She couldn't be around him, knowing that she was falling in love with him. Deep in love.  
  
"Buff?"  
  
Buffy looked up when she heard her name. Angel was looking over at her, a concerend expression on his face. She shook her head slightly, returning to reality.  
  
"Um-. . Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"No, thanks," she said, stopping. "You know the rest of the way to Giles right?"  
  
Faith had been staying with their watcher for the past two weeks. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Their father surely wasn't going to take her back after what she did. But it didn't bother Faith that much. The only thing she missed was her sisters and Angel.  
  
"Yeah, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I have something that I need to do," she said. "I forgot about it. I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Oh, okay," he said. "Be careful."  
  
"Yeah, you too," she said, before starting off in the opposite direction of him.  
  
It was sunnier then normal, and Buffy was beginning to feel extremely hot in her sweater. She pulled it off, and looked at it. It was one of Spike's he had given her a while ago. She brought it up to her nose and took in his scent.  
  
'God, I am pathetic,' she thought. 'I need to get over Spike. It's just not gonna happen. But I can't stay with Riley, I don't want to hurt him.'  
  
She walked for a few more minutes, before coming to a fairly large house. It was all brick, with a black door and garage. She took a deep breath before starting up the driveway.  
  
The door opened just as she was about to knock, and Buffy jumped, surprised when she saw Riley staring at her.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Um-. . We need to talk Riley," she said.  
  
He walked outside, causing her to back up a bit. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Well, yeah. . There's no easy way to say this but," she said, playing with her hands. "I think we should see other people."  
  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
  
"It would appear so, huh?" she said. "I just don't feel the way I felt anymore. It was great while it lasted Riley, and I want to stay-. ."  
  
"Friends," he finished, sadly. "Right."  
  
"Please, don't be mad. It would only hurt you more if I stayed with you," she said.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, right. Thanks for telling me, and not sneaking around behind my back."  
  
"Riley. ."  
  
"Can I ask you something Buffy?" he said, looking hurt. "Is it Spike?"  
  
"Is who Spike?"  
  
"The reason you're breaking this off," he said. "Do you love him?"  
  
She was silent. She had no answer to that. She did love him, or so she thought she did. But she couldn't tell Riley that. He would tell Angel, and Angel would tell Spike, and it would be such a big mess.  
  
He nodded. "I see."  
  
"No, Riley, please-. ."  
  
"It's okay Buffy, I won't tell him," he said, turning to go inside. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes when he slammed the door in her face, and slowly walked away from his house. 


	12. Sure Thing

Unknown: LoL. Thanks, you just gave me a great idea for this story!  
  
Karmawiccan: Yeah, typo, sorry. It is actually "stars" not "stairs". I'll fix that.

* * *

Buffy had met up with Faith that morning before school. She had decided that she was going to tell Faith about Spike, about her feelings. She needed to tell someone, and she knew that Faith would never spill her secret.  
  
"Hey Faith," Buffy said, looking over at her twin as they started their walk to school.  
  
"Yeah B?"  
  
"I need to tell you something," she said. "And you have to promise that you won't tell a single soul."  
  
"I promise. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"It's Spike," Buffy said. "I think I may be-. . In love with him. God, you can't tell him Faith, you promised."  
  
"Chill B. I won't tell," Faith assured. "Wow though. When'd this happen?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. But a while ago. Before you got kicked out anyway," Buffy said. "I was going to tell him, but I couldn't."  
  
"So that's why you've been avoidy girl lately," she said. "Well, only one way to settle this."  
  
"What? Faith, I need all the help I can get," Buffy begged.  
  
"You tell him," she said, pushing her sister forward before running off past her.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw Spike walking towards her. He stopped when Faith ran past him, and watched her disappear before turning back to Buffy.  
  
"What was that about luv?"  
  
"I think she was trying to help me," Buffy said.  
  
"Did it work?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Not sure yet," she said. 'And I'm not sure if I want to ever find out,' she thought.  
  
"Heard about you and Captain Cardboard," he said as the two started to walk. "Sorry luv. Knew you really liked the bloke."  
  
"I did," she said. "But things changed, and so did my feelings."  
  
"Crushing on someone else now, are we?" he asked. 'Bloody hell,' Spike thought. 'I bleedin' hope not. Gotta make my move sometime.'  
  
"Um-. . No one. . Specific," Buffy said, unsurely.  
  
"I broke up with Dru," Spike said, randomly.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, stopping. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, shrugging and they started to walk again. "Wasn't meant to be."  
  
"So how about you? You crushing on someone new?" she asked, acting calm, but inside she was bursting with excitement. 'Oh my god!' she thought. 'He broke up with Dru! How great is that? Now I can tell him how I feel, and we can be together.' She frowned. 'Who am I kidding?'  
  
"Somethin like that, yeah," he said.  
  
Buffy nodded and shifted her bag on her shoulder. The school was growing near, and Buffy's chances of telling him how she felt were starting to disappear. She wanted to just kiss him. He was so close to her, his shoulder rubbing against hers, she could just reach out and touch him.  
  
"Well, I believe this is our stop," he said, stopping in front of the stairs.  
  
Angel, his friends, and Faith were gathered at the top of the stairs, all engaged in conversation, but all of them watching the two blondes out of the corner of their eyes. Spike looked up at them, and so did Buffy, before returning to look at one another.  
  
She smiled. "I'll see you in history?"  
  
"Um-. . Yeah," he said.  
  
"Great, bye," Buffy said, waving slightly before turning to go up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Spike yelled after her.  
  
She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to see him running towards her.  
  
"How about you met me 'ere at lunch?" he asked. "We need to talk."  
  
"Sure thing," Buffy said. "Lunch time, here. Can do."  
  
Spike nodded before disappearing down the stairs and over to where his friends waited. Buffy smiled as she headed back up the stairs to Angel, Riley, Gunn, Wes, Fred, Faith and Riley.  
  
"Yo B," Faith said. "You two-. ."  
  
"Walked to school together, yeah," Buffy said, cutting her sister off. She gave her an "I'll tell you later" look before turning to the group.  
  
"Hi Buffy," Riley said.  
  
"Riley," she said. "Hey."  
  
"Um, maybe we should go. ." Fred said, gathering her books. "Leave you two alone."  
  
"No Fred, thanks. I have to get to class. Get in some extra cramming before the test," Buffy said.  
  
"We'll see you at lunch?" Faith asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm meeting Spike. But I'll meet you after school, and walk with you to Giles. "  
  
"Sure thing," Faith said. "Later B."  
  
"Bye," Buffy said before leaving. 


	13. Nerves

Karmawiccan: You'll just have to read to find out :oP lol

BlackCherrymeg: Thank you :o)

* * *

Buffy was waiting in front of the school at lunch time for Spike. She couldn't remember ever beeing so nervous. She had daydreamed in class, that Spike was going to tell her he loved her, and part of her believed it. While the other part was hesitant about what he wanted to talk about. What if he didn't want to be friends with her anymore? Or maybe she did something wrong. She didn't know, but the suspense was driving her crazy.  
  
"Hey pet," a voice came from behind her.  
  
Buffy turned her head and smiled at Spike. "Hi," she said, a bit too cheerfully.  
  
He sat down beside her on the stairs and looked over at her. When he spoke, his voice was shaky, not as confident as it normall was. This threw Buffy off. What was it that he needed to tell sher that made him so nervous?  
  
"How was the test?" he asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Oh, it was okay," Buffy said, a bit dissapointed.  
  
He nodded, and an awkward silence fell upon them.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" Buffy asked.  
  
He looked embarrased.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, touching his face.  
  
He looked over at her, and their eyes locked. It was like they got lost in each other. Buffy wanted to wrap her arms around him, and kiss him. But she thought he wouldn't want her to. She thought.  
  
That's why when she saw his face growing closer, she thought she had slipped off into another world.  
  
Closing her eyes, Buffy waited for something she had been wishing would happen for a long time.  
  
He placed his hand on her face, bringing her closer to him, and kissed her. Buffy felt herself weaken. 'This is too perfect,' she thought. 'I'm kissing Spike!'  
  
He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. Smiling, he said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you 'bout luv."  
  
She was speechless. She nodded her head. "Oh, well-. . I liked the way you put it. Very-. . Um-. . Educational."  
  
"You're not upset?" he asked.  
  
"Upset? No, of course not. Just-. . Suprised," she said. "I didn't think you-. . Well. ."  
  
"I understand, you thought that I wasn't interested, and then I just bloody kiss you. What was I thinking? I should've went the idea without tongue involvement."  
  
"Well actually, when you speak, you use your tongue," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he said. "Maybe I can combine the two, and ask you if you'd like to go out with me Friday night?"  
  
Her face lit up. "Spike, I'd love to."  
  
"Really?" he asked, surprised.  
  
She hit him in the arm playfully. "Why else would I break up with Riley?" She covered her mouth. "I really shouldn't have said that."  
  
"You liked me before this?" he asked.  
  
"Um-. ." she said, stuttering. "Just a tincy bit, maybe, yeah."  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"You seem surprised. Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He laughed. "Well, there's lots you still need to learn 'bout me, and I you. That is after all, the point of a date. To get to know someone."  
  
"Really? Cause I thought it was all about the sex," Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked shocked, not catching on the she was joking. He was choking on his words and Buffy just stared at him, not catching on that he didn't get it.  
  
"I was joking Spike," she said.  
  
"Course," he said. "I knew that."  
  
"Mhm," she said. "Of course you did."  
  
The bell rang, and both of them stood up.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you at home then?" Spike said.  
  
"That you will," she said. "Bye."  
  
Spike smiled. "Bye."


	14. Oops

Mis: Thank you :o)

* * *

Buffy walked into the victorian house, closing the door behind her. She rested her bag on the stairs, before heading into the kitchen.  
  
She'd walked with Faith to Giles, and the two had talked about going out slaying that night.  
  
They still hadn't dusted "The Three". They'd seemed to have just magically disappeared. Giles was confused by this, and that made Buffy nervous. When Giles was confused, that wasn't good.  
  
Opening the fridge, she pulled out a chocolate pudding and turned around to sit down at the table.  
  
"Healthy snack you got there pet," Spike said, coming up behind her.  
  
She nodded, her mouth full of pudding. "Want some?"  
  
He shook his head, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out an apple. "Prefer the stuff that doesn't clog your arteries."  
  
"Yes, but this is yummier," she said.  
  
"I'm not gonna win this am I luv?"  
  
"Not by a long shot," she said.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Excited for Friday?"  
  
"Um-. . What's Friday?" she said. 'Like I don't know,' she thought. The hurt look on his face made her heart break. "I'm joking," she said. "You really need to learn to catch on to that. Of course I'm excited. I'm going out with Spike, how could I not be?"  
  
They both looked up to the doorway when Angel walked in, throwing his bag on the floor. He sat down across from Buffy and took the spoon from her hand, eating a scoop of pudding.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said. "Get your own."  
  
"Not hungry," Angel said, while swallowing the pudding. "Did Faith get home alright?"  
  
"Yes, she did. Why?" she asked, digging into her pudding.  
  
"Just curious," he said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Buffy said, standing. She threw the empty pudding cup into the garbage and her spoon into the sink. Turning around, she put her hand on Spike's shoulder. "I'm going to go do homework. See you two later."  
  
Buffy exited the room, and Angel turned to Spike. "Don't tell me-. ."  
  
"Don't accuse," Spike said. "We're just friends. You know, like you and Faith."  
  
"That is completely different Spike," Angel said. "Faith did not touch my shoulder and-. ."  
  
"Say I'm going to do homework," Spike said, rolling his eyes. "Now that is what I call romance."  
  
Angel stood up. "I'm going out."  
  
"Where?" Spike asked, standing also. "You going to be gone long? Please say you are."  
  
Angel gave him a fake smile. "I would, but I know you'd miss me, so I won't be long," he said, before leaving.  
  
Spike watched his cousin leave before heading for the stairs. Once up there, he walked past Buffy's room, to get to his. Something caught his eye, and he backed up a few paces.  
  
Buffy was standing in her room, changing into what appeared to be her pyjama's. The door was open a crack, giving Spike a good view. He knew it was wrong to spy on her, but she was just so beautiful.  
  
Her hands gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off. Spike's hand shifted, sending him flying into the room.  
  
Buffy panicked, grabbing up her top and covering herself. She turned to look at Spike and her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Sorry luv," he said. "I-. . Tripped-. . And-. ."  
  
Buffy's expression didn't change, and she continued to wait for an explanation.  
  
"Bugger that. I was spying, alright?" he said. "But how could I not? Look at you."  
  
Buffy gripped her shirt tighter, but a smile formed on her lips. "Turn around." He did as he was told, and Buffy slipped on her shirt. "Our conversation will go better without me being half naked."  
  
"Can I beg to differ?" he said, but lowered his head when she glared at him. "Sorry."  
  
"You're a guy," she said. "I guess I can't hold it against you. You didn't pick which gender you were going to be."  
  
"So you aren't mad?"  
  
"I should be. You were watching me change. That's illegal, you know?" she asked. "I could send you to jail." She paused. "But I won't."  
  
"Because you couldn't live without me, right pet?" he said, walking closer to her.  
  
"Don't get too cocky," she said. "I might just change my mind."  
  
"I don't think you would," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Cause you can't resist me. You want me."  
  
"Like a chicken want's it's head cut off," Buffy said, pushing him away, but failing. "You wanna raise the charges up to rape?" She smiled when he just laughed at her comment. "You think I'm joking? Does this face look like a joking face?"  
  
"You're trying hard not to laugh luv," he said. "So yeah, it does."  
  
She pouted. "Why must you be so hard to hate?"  
  
"One of life's mysteries," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "Why do you have to be so cute?"  
  
"I was born that way," she said.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Spike immediately dropped his hold on Buffy when someone's voice came from the door. The two blondes turned to the doorway, shocked when they saw Angel standing there.  
  
"You said you were going out," Spike said.  
  
"I did, I'm back," he said. "Certainly didn't take you two long to jump on that opportunity."  
  
"We were just-. . Hugging," Buffy said. "You know, like friends do. Like you and Faith do."  
  
"Why is everything you two do always compared to what me and Faith do?"  
  
"Because you two are having a secret relationship behind our backs and we don't understand why, because we already suspect something but no you two have to much "pride" or something to admit that you like someone who is practically your family member but isn't because our families aren't married and we're supposed to be your friends and that would mean we wouldn't have a problem with it because as a matter of fact me and Spike are seeing one another," Buffy said, all in one breath.  
  
Both Angel and Spike stared at her blankly, and her cheeks turned a light shade of red.  
  
"Oops," she said. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that!"  
  
"Was there any time for us to?" Spike asked, and Buffy hit him in the arm playfully. "Ow."  
  
"There is no me and Faith Buffy," Angel said. "We're nothing more then friends. If something happened to-. . Happen between us, Faith would tell you."  
  
Buffy let out a sigh. "You're probably right," she said, and he turned to leave. "Oh and Angel, tell anyone what you saw, and I will hurt you."  
  
"She's got a strong arm mate," he said. "Better keep your mouth shut."  
  
Angel nodded before leaving.  
  
"Now where were we?" Spike asked, turning to her.  
  
"I believe we were discussing how cute I was," Buffy said, smiling as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. 


	15. Spilling Secrets

Thank you so much to: AraelMoonChild, BlackCherryMeg. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. Any suggestions you have, or if I'm really getting crappy, then tell me, please :o)

* * *

Buffy walked over to Giles apartment building to get Faith for their nightly slay. Spike had gone out somewhere, and both her dad and Darla were working all night, so she didn't have to explain where she was going.  
  
Angel was playing with Dawn in her room, too occupied to care. The two had really bonded, and he had become a real big brother to her. Not that she needed the protection, her older sisters were after all, Slayers.  
  
--knock knock--  
  
Giles opened his door and smiled when he saw Buffy. "Buffy, come in," he said, moving aside.  
  
She smiled and walked in. "Faith ready yet?"  
  
"She's just getting cleaned up."  
  
"Cleaned up?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Um, yes, she is quite the cook," Giles said.  
  
"Wow, I never saw her in the kitchen-. .Well, I have. But I mean, cooking in the kitchen."  
  
"B," Faith said, entering the room. "You set?"  
  
"Set I am," Buffy said, heading for the door. "Bye Giles."  
  
"Be careful!" he yelled after them as Faith slammed the door behind her.  
  
"So B," she said as the two started to walk. "Angel called me."  
  
Buffy all of a sudden got really nervous, and began to stutter. "Um-. .Oh, yeah? Anything-. . Um intersting?"  
  
"Yeah, he mentioned something about you and Spike," she said. "What's up with that B, he's like our family?"  
  
"Not technically he isn't! Our parents aren't married. And even so, Darla's not his mom. So really, our blood, not the same. And really, our parents, not married! So we shared a kiss-. . Or two, and so we're going out on a date, that doesn't mean anything will evolve, although I hope so because the way he makes me feel is so-. ." Buffy trailed off when she saw the look of satisfaction on Faith's face. "You-. . Angel didn't call you!"  
  
"Nope, but it got you spilling all your dirty little secrets," Faith said, bumping into her. "Lighten up B, I won't go tellin'."  
  
"I can't believe you did that," she said. "Even more so, I can't believe I fell for it."  
  
"What can I say?" Faith said. "I still got it."  
  
"Okay, so I told you about me and Spike, when are you going to explain about you and Angel?" Buffy said. "C'mon Faith, I know you. And I know when you're hiding something. But, if you don't want to tell me, fine. I guess I'll just have to beat it out of Angel."  
  
"You wouldn't," she said. "You don't have it in you."  
  
"Are you willing to test that? Look, I'm your twin. And if you can't tell me that you're in love with someone, then I think we have some issues. I think we need couple counseling."  
  
"I'm not in love with Angel," Faith started. "It's more like an experiment. It's nothing serious, so don't go getting all girly on me."  
  
Buffy's face lit up. "See, I knew it. I knew something was up. But no Faith's pr-. ."  
  
"B, isn't that-. ." Faith said, pointing over to a crypt that rested in the middle of the cemetery.  
  
Buffy looked over to where her sister was pointed. "The Three." 


	16. What The Hell?

Elizance: Spikeness shall ensue.

* * *

B, isn't that-. ." Faith said, pointing over to a crypt that rested in the middle of the cemetery.  
  
Buffy looked over to where her sister had motioned. "The Three," she finished.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, starting to walk over to the vampires. "Let's go."  
  
"Faith, we can't take them alone."  
  
"Oh and who's gonna help us? Giles? That's a joke and a half," Faith said. "B, we're two strong Slayers. We've been training for weeks to fight these guys. It's time, I can feel it."  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute. "It does have to be done. ."  
  
Faith smiled, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her stake, while Buffy did the same. Buffy looked over to Faith and signaled for her to go around the back, while she took them straight on. At least that way, one of them would have the element of surprise, and maybe be able to dust one right on.  
  
Pretending as if she wasn't the Slayer, Buffy proceeded to over where the three vampires stood. She noticed they were digging through some kind of chest, searching for something.  
  
"Stealing is quite the bad habit to get into," Buffy said, fiddling with the stake behind her back. "You can get yourself into a lot of trouble with the law, you know?"  
  
"Slayer," one of them hissed. "We've been waiting."  
  
"Darn, you ruined it," she said. "Now it's going to be less fun in kicking your asses. But still full of it."  
  
One of them laughed before charging at her. Buffy moved to the side, and he stumbled a bit before catching his balance. Another grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tightly, pulling her away from the scene.  
  
That was when Faith appeared, staking one in the back before he even saw her. The other who had earlier attacked Buffy looked over to the brunette and growled.  
  
"Who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"I'm hurt," she said, walking closer. "You know my fellow Slayer, but not me. Am I really not that famous?"  
  
He looked confused. "There's two Slayers? We were not told this."  
  
"Yeah, well, sometimes information can be with held. Means you aren't that important," she said.  
  
"Or maybe it is you that is not important. If you were any real threat, I am sure you would be mentioned. But, from what I know, you are nothing more then a girl who wear's too little," he said. "You don't frighten me."  
  
"Oh boy are you gonna wish you never said that," Faith said, running towards him.

* * *

Spike walked into the house at eleven thirty. He looked around, expecting to find some source of life, but no one was in sight. Confused, and a bit concerened, he started to call out Buffy's name.  
  
He knew his aunt and Hank were pulling all nighters at work, and he knew that Faith wouldn't be around because of the incident that happened weeks ago. But Buffy had no where to be, especially this late at night.  
  
He opened the door to her room, after a slight knock, but it was completely empty.  
  
Angel appeared in the hallway just as Spike was about to knock on Dawn's bedroom door.  
  
"What are you doing? She just went to sleep, you can't wake her," Angel said.  
  
"Have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"No, I thought that you two were-. ." Angel said.  
  
"No you Poof, and now Buffy's out at close to bloody midnight. She doesn't know what's it's like in this town," he said. "'specially at night. I 'ave to find her," he said before leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Buffy used the back of her head to knock it into his, releasing his grip on her. Recovering, Buffy stood in fighting stance, waiting.  
  
Just as he was coming back, she kicked him in the gut and he stumbled backwards. She walked towards him, punching him hard, but not knocking him down.  
  
He shook her off and took a swing at her, sending her stumbling back. He didn't waste any time, and was soon over to where she stood.  
  
Buffy brought her fist up and punched him in the stomach. It didn't seem to have an effect on him, and Buffy realized why. Her fist was no match to the heavy armour that laid on his chest.  
  
He laughed. "You can't win this Slayer."  
  
"Really? Well, wanna bet?" she asked, bringing her foot up and kicking him in the head. She brought the same foot back up, kicking him in his knee, bringing him to the ground. Quickly, she lunged forward and stabed him in the chest with her stake.  
  
He looked up at her. "You haven't won yet Slayer, more will be sent. And if you kill them, more, until you are dead," he said, before turning to dust.  
  
Buffy stared at it for a minute, before standing up and shaking her clothes off. 'Until I'm dead? What about Faith?' she thought.  
  
At the thought of her sister, she turned around and ran back to where the fight had started. She saw Faith struggling with the vampire, and hurried over to help.  
  
"B, get lost," Faith said, elbowing him in the stomach, letting her slip out of her grip. "He's my kill."  
  
"Doesn't look like you're handling him too well," Buffy said, ducking as the vampire took a swing at her.  
  
"Just because you're Queen B, doesn't mean little Faithy can't get in some action too," she said. "We're equal in strength, but for some reason, you're more famous. I think I need to bring my status up a bit."  
  
"Faith," Buffy said. "That's not true."  
  
"Oh yeah?" she said, punching him in the stomach, hard. "Then why were these guys sent to only kill you?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know it was flattering for someone to want you dead. Please, take my place," Buffy said, kicking the vampire in the gut.  
  
"Just leave, and let me have my victory."  
  
"You staked one already Faith, without even a fight. That's a victory to me," Buffy said.  
  
"No, winning a fight is a victory. Having the element of surprise is nice, but nothing to get credit for. Nothing to be remembered for."  
  
"You sound like you're dying," Buffy said, ducking once again. "Can you just kill this guy already?"  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
Buffy whiped around at the sound of her name. When she saw Spike running towards them, immediately, she ran to him first. He looked over her shoulder at the scene that was playing before him.  
  
"What the-. ."  
  
"Um-. . Guy, he tried to um-. . Steal her um-. . Money," Buffy said. "Nothing to worry about. . Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Should ask you the same question luv," Spike said. "I came out to find you. I didn't want you wandering around at night." He looked over to Faith once again, then back at Buffy. "Guess you two can handle your own."  
  
She nodded nervously. "Yeah, we can. Go home. Now. Okay?"  
  
"No, not without you," he said.  
  
"Well then we have a problem. Because Faith, she needs my help," Buffy said, glancing back at her sister. Spike watched too, as Faith found a piece of wood on the ground, and threw it towards the vampire's chest, turning him into nothing but dust. "And I guess she doesn't-. ."  
  
"What the hell was that luv?"  
  
"What the hell was what?" Buffy said. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"She turned him to-. . Bloody dust!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't see any blood," Buffy said, laughing nervously. "Okay then-. . Um, well you see-. ."  
  
"B, did you see that?" Faith asked, running over to her sister. Her smile faded when she saw Spike. "Spike, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, just turning people into dust, and you?"  
  
"Same, what a coincidence, huh?" Faith said, then looked to Buffy. "Better report this to Giles. You coming?"  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled. "Spike saw you-. ."  
  
"Yeah, so? He's not gonna tell anyone, right?" Faith said, touching Spike's shoulder. "Cause if he does, he knows that I'll hurt him."  
  
"I-. . Um-. ." Spike stuttered.  
  
"Maybe we should just explain," Buffy said, hesitant.  
  
"No, B, we can't," she said. "The only person who ever knew was-. ."  
  
"Parker, yeah, I know. And what happened to him we-. ."  
  
"Can't let that happen again," Faith finished.  
  
"But Spike deserves to know," Buffy argued.  
  
"Hello, standing right 'ere pet! Just tell me. Not like I can pretend I didn't see it. I saw what I saw. And I wanna know what I saw," he said.  
  
"Come back to Giles," Buffy said. "We'll tell you everything."

* * *

Yep, I know. Sucks big time! But. . Yeah. . I know that the fight with the three should've been way more harder. Because it was so hard in the show. But, I just needed something. And they were what I thought of. And I'm not action-girl. Sorry :o( 


	17. All The Pieces Of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, and the song belongs to Ashlee Simpson.

* * *

Spike sat in a chair, staring blankly off into space as Buffy explained to him just what exactly her and Faith were doing out at night. He had taken it better then she expected, and for the most part, stayed completely silent. She didn't think the realness of what had happened had hit him yet, and she hoped he wouldn't be too freaked out to still like her.  
  
". .And that's it," Buffy finished. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well, I just found out the girl I like is some kind of-. ."  
  
"Vampire Slayer," she said. "And I understand completely if you wanna-. . You know, cancel the date."  
  
"That thought 'adn't crossed my mind luv," he said. "Just gonna take a little while to totally comprehend-. . But my feelings, they don't-. . Won't, change."  
  
Buffy smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you want to go home, you know, think about it, go ahead. I think I'm going to stay at Giles for a minute. Maybe the night."  
  
"Alright luv, just don't go out wandering. Slayer or not, I still don't want you hurt," he said, standing.  
  
"I'll try my best," she said. "But I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Good. Never liked promises much. Tend to be broken," he said, heading for the door. "Night Buffy.  
  
"Bye Spike."

* * *

Friday night came, and Buffy was in her room getting ready. She was nervous. Now that Spike knew her secret, the thoughts of him abandoning her were growing in her head. What guy wanted to date a girl who slayed vampires for a living? 'The kind with major mental issues,' Buffy thought, answering her own question. 'Normal guys like cheerleaders who show much clevage and who like to lay, not slay.'  
  
"What are you getting all dressed up for Buffy?" her father asked, walking into her room.  
  
"I have a date," she said cheerfully, holding up a shirt in front of the mirror, then throwing it back on the bed with the huge pile.  
  
"Have I met this mystery man?"  
  
"Um-. .Yeah," she said, then turned to face him. "Dad, can you leave? I only have half an hour."  
  
"Don't be too late," Hank said before disappearing.

* * *

Half an hour, and many, many clothes piles later, Buffy was dressed and ready in a black mini-skirt, and a deep red halter top. Her hair was curled, and left down, pooling around her shoulders. Her make-up was kept light and natural, the way she liked it, topping it off with a coat of shiny lip gloss.  
  
Smiling into the mirror, she headed downstairs to wait for Spike. Once in the living room, she sat down on the sofa next to Dawn.  
  
"Buffy," she said. "Wow. You look nice."  
  
"Thank you Dawnie. I'm going out with Spike," Buffy said, smiling uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you kiss him yet?" Dawn asked, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business," she said, standing up.  
  
She looked to the door when Spike entered the room, a smile on her face. He looked her over, speechless because of her overwhelming beauty. But it wasn't only her beauty he was attracted to. Ever since he'd found out she'd been the Slayer, he'd only fet more attraction for her. However creepy or insane the idea of a Vampire Slayer was, he had seen it happen, and he couldn't deny it.  
  
"Wow," was all he managed to get out.  
  
Buffy could feel herself blushing. "Thank you," she said. "You look-. . Wow too."  
  
He smiled. "Same old clothes," he said, looking down at his black pants and shirt. "Nothing fancy."  
  
"Am I too-. ."  
  
"Oh no, no. That's not what I meant," he said, walking over to her. "You look stunning."  
  
"Gross," Dawn said, standing up from the sofa. "Get a room."  
  
Buffy lookd down at her little sister and gave her an evil glare. Dawn ran out from the room, and Buffy looked up at Spike.  
  
"Shall we go?" he said, taking her hand.  
  
"We shall."

* * *

The Bronze was definitely the place to be that night. It looked as if the whole town was there. Seas of teenagers danced around the stage, while others chatted away at the tables.  
  
Buffy followed Spike over to a table, and sat down. She looked around, and he followed her gaze.  
  
"See anyone of importance?"  
  
"I was just-. ."  
  
"Trying not to make eye contact," Spike said, smiling. "'S okay pet, I don't bite." He paused. "Unless you want me to."  
  
Buffy kicked him underneath the table and he swore under his breath in pain. "Oh, sorry. I-. . Well, forgot my strength."  
  
"Is that possible?" he said, coughing.  
  
"Sorry," she said again.  
  
Spike slid off his chair, and walked over to her, taking her hand. "Make it up with a dance pet?"  
  
She smiled and followed him over into the sea of people. /On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
Tuesday, I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
  
And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry, you listen  
  
When youre happy, it's a mission  
  
And you wont stop 'til I'm there  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
  
Well, I hit that bottom  
  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
  
Am I that obvious?  
  
And if it's written on my face...  
  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
  
So I can breathe  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.../

* * *

I'm cutting into the date, I know. But it will be continued. I just have exams, and so I figured I'd post this up. Cause I might not get much up till like..A few weeks or so..


	18. Buffy Died?

Puffy Marshmallow, karmawiccan, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Me-Spike-4eva: It will be explained a bit in this chapter, and more in the next. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Buffy sat at a table in the Bronze alone. Spike had left to get them drinks, and she sat content, smiling. Their date had been going better then Buffy expected. He didn't seem wigged out that she wasn't an ordinary every day girl, like she had expected him to be.  
  
She couldn't remember when she ever felt this happy since her mother had died. Spike had helped her build a new life in Sunnydale. And she was beginning to adjust to it.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She heard her name, and didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Riley," she said, as he came out from behind her and sat down. "What are you doing here? At this table...With me?"  
  
"I saw you sitting alone," he said. "I thought maybe you'd like some company."  
  
"Um...Thank you, but I'm not really alone. I'm here with Spike," she said, happily. "Are you here with anyone?"  
  
"Just friends...So, you and Spike...You're here as friends, too?"  
  
"No, Riley. We're on a date," she said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, uncomfortably. "Speaking of...Hey Spike."  
  
"Buffy," Spike nodded, then looked over to Riley. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Riley came over to say hello. But, he was just leaving. Right Riley?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, standing. "I'll see you at school Buffy."  
  
Spike glared at Riley until he had disappeared, and took a seat across from Buffy. He slid her drink across the table, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Sorry about him," Buffy said. "I didn't think he'd actually come over here."  
  
"Nothing you could do luv," he said. "Some guys just don't know how to accept rejection."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Well aside from the Riley interlude, I'm having a great time."  
  
"Me too," he said, putting his hand over hers.  
  
She smiled, and looked around, her smile disappearing. "Shit," she said. "What time is it?"  
  
He looked down at his watch. "Half past ten, why?"  
  
"I have to...Giles, wanted me to go to his place," Buffy said, standing. "I'm sorry Spike. I'm ruining."  
  
"'S not your fault. You have a duty," he said, standing as well.  
  
"Um...You could come with...I mean, if you want to," she said. "I think Giles might just appreciate the extra help."  
  
He smiled. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Member what I said, about this being fun?" Spike said, looking up from a book. "I take that back."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, and walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to him. "You get used to it...But you can go home, if this is too much."  
  
"As long as you're 'ere, I'm fine," he said, leaning over and kissing her.  
  
"Ahem," Giles said, rubbing his glasses on his shirt. "Buffy, do you have any idea where your sister is?"  
  
"Do you want me to lie? Because you seem to be asking me that question repeatedly, and I keep giving you the wrong answer, or so it seems."  
  
"Oh...Um...Well, I guess I just wish she'd check in with me," he said. "That girl is going to drive me crazy."  
  
Just then, Faith walked through the door in a hurry. She stopped when she saw the looks she was getting from the three.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Was I...Oh, right, meeting thing. Sorry G."  
  
"Where were you Ms. Smiley Pants?" Buffy said, leaning over the back of the sofa.  
  
"I had a date with a nest of vampires," Faith said, throwing her jacket on a nearby chair. "Turns out G, that it was a hox. Waste of time. Nothing there but a stupid, newly risen vamp."  
  
"Well, that is a bit...Odd," Giles said. "I was sure that is where I was told..."  
  
"Maybe you need new sources," Buffy said.  
  
Giles looked at her, then back to Faith. "Are you sure you didn't...Scare them off?"  
  
"A nest of vampires, afraid of one Slayer, I doubt it," Faith said.  
  
"You were going to take on a nest by yourself?" Buffy said. "You should've called me."  
  
"We tried," Giles said. "Your cell phone was off."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy said, looking away. "Oops."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Faith asked, nodding towards Spike.  
  
"I invited him," Buffy said. "He's an extra pair of eyes."  
  
"What's the problem now?" Faith asked, sitting down in a chair across from Buffy. "Do we got a baddy?"  
  
"Well...You mentioned that The Three told you, that they were only sent to kill one Slayer," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Faith said. "Do you think someone's got it in for B?"  
  
"That's how it would seem," Giles said. "But maybe whoever sent The Three, didn't know that you were called. They might not have even heard of Buffy's death."  
  
Spike, shocked, looked over to Buffy. When she caught his gaze, she turned her head, trying to avoid an explanation. But Spike wasn't going to just let this slip by.  
  
"Buffy died?" he said, barely able to ask it.  
  
"Oh..." Giles said, and the room went silent.  
  
"Maybe we could talk about this later Spike," Buffy said. "There are more important things to concentrate on."  
  
"Well, I find this pretty bloody important," he said, standing. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You only found out about us...I just never thought..."  
  
"B, you don't have to explain to him," Faith said.  
  
"Faith," Buffy said, softly.  
  
"No B. You shouldn't have to tell him something that you aren't comfortable with."  
  
"So you're just going to leave it to my imagination?" Spike asked, angrily.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Faith yelled, standing up.  
  
"Faith," Buffy said again. "Please...Just...Stop."  
  
Faith looked back at Buffy, and returned to her spot in the chair. Buffy stood up, and walked over to Spike, pulling him over to the far corner.  
  
"Spike, can we please just talk about this later?"  
  
"Fine..." he said. "Fine, but I..."  
  
"I know, it must be hard to think that I...But it's not like it was a piece of cake for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy," he said, cupping her chin in his hand. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be...At home."  
  
She nodded and watched as he grabbed his jacket and left. She turned to Giles and Faith, and walked over to where they sat.  
  
"Are you okay Buffy?" Giles asked. "I wasn't thinking..."  
  
"It's not your fault Giles," she said. "So, about this guy who wants me dead." 


	19. I Love You

Thank you everyone for reviewing!  
  
Elizance: Maybe Spike does have a little vampire in him...You'll just have to keep reading to see if he does or not...lol

* * *

Buffy quietly opened the front door, and slipped into the house. She tip- toed across the floor towards the stairs, but stopped when she heard her father's stern voice.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked, walking over to her.  
  
"I was...I was seeing Faith," Buffy said. "She is my twin, don't I have the right?"  
  
"Of course you do Buffy. It just worries me. You are so different from your sister. Maybe pulling away from her, would be for the best," he said. "You know I only want the best for you."  
  
Buffy nodded. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her father. "Yeah dad, I know...But I can't do that. No matter what you think is best, she's my sister. And no matter what, I will never not be there for her."  
  
"You should get up to bed. You have school tomorrow, and already, it's two o clock."  
  
Buffy nodded again and ran up the stairs, trying not to wake up anyone. She opened the door to her bedroom, and was suprised when she saw Spike lying on her bed. A smile appeared on her face when it became clear that he was fast asleep.  
  
Silently, she walked over to him, and kissed him gently on the forehead. She shook him lightly, not wanting to wake him, but knowing he would be upset if she didn't.  
  
"Spike, Spike, wake up," she whispered.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, and he blinked a few times before smiling at the sight of Buffy hovering over him.  
  
"I came to wait for you...But I must 'ave fell asleep," he said, sitting up.  
  
"It's okay," she said, sitting beside him. "We do need to talk...I shouldn't have kept what happened to me from you, but I just...You only just found out about me and Faith. It'd be too much to tell you how exactly Faith became a Slayer too. It happened a year ago Spike, I hoped it wouldn't ever have to be brought up."  
  
"And I'm sorry for bringing it up pet, but I can't not know..."  
  
"That's why I'm going to tell you," she said. "But first, can I change?"  
  
He nodded. "Take as long as you like."  
  
She smiled before standing up and walking over to her dresser. Pulling out her pyjamas, she left her room and headed towards the bathroom. The door was closed, so she knocked lightly.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
There was no answer, so she knocked again. The door opened, and Darla came out, looking as if she had been sick.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "I...I didn't know you were...Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, wiping something off her chin. "Did you need the bathroom?"  
  
"Um...Yeah, but it's okay. I can go somewhere else."  
  
"No, no. I'm done in..." Darla stopped, and turned quickly, running over to the toilet.  
  
Buffy hurried over to her, worried about why she was throwing up. "Are you sure you're okay? I can go get my dad if you want..."  
  
"No, don't worry Hank. I'm sure it's only a flu. I'll be fine, thank you Buffy."  
  
"Um...Well, do you need help getting back to bed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Darla said, smiling. "Don't stay up too late, you need your rest for school."  
  
Buffy nodded and watched as Darla left to her room, before closing the door.  
  
A few minutes later, after Buffy had changed and thought about how she was going to tell Spike, she returned to her bedroom.  
  
Spike was still sitting on her bed, staring off into space. Buffy smiled, and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"So," she started. "Short version or long version?"  
  
"What's the short version?"  
  
"I was called as a Slayer, I slaid, I lost, I died, I came back," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll take the long then," he said. "If you..."  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," she said. "Well, it all started a year ago, when I was called as a Slayer. I had only been slaying for a few months when Merrick, my watcher at that time, had told me there was a very powerful vampire underneath L.A, the Master. He was trapped there, but he planned on getting out. And surprise, the Slayer, moi, was the only one who could stop him. So, I trained, hard, and went off to fight him. He was strong though, too strong for me. And, he...Well, I drowned. He um...He held my head underwater, and I drowned...But, my saviour, my best friend, Parker, he found me. And, he brought me back."  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. What did you say when someone told you something like that?  
  
"I know you probably don't know what to say," Buffy started again. "And I can't say I blame you...But, I'm over that. It was hard then, yeah. For a long time too. But I've moved on...And when Faith was called, well that was just...Things seemed to make more sense. I know this is a lot to handle. You've only just accepted the fact that evil is real. But, remember, you wanted to hear this. And it's not like it was going to be all flowers and candy..."  
  
"I understand that luv," he said. "I wanted to hear."  
  
"You're the only person besides Faith, Giles and Parker that I've told. Not that I could just go up to a random person and tell them, 'hey, wanna know something interesting? I'm supposed to be dead'."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said. "It must 'ave been hard on you."  
  
"It was..." she said. "Can I go to sleep now please?"  
  
"Oh...Yeah, o' course," he said. "I didn't meant to..."  
  
"No, I'm just tired," she said. He went to stand up, but she grabbed his arm. "No, stay with me?"  
  
He nodded, and laid down on the bed. She laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest. She snuggled up to him, closing her eyes and slipping off into a deep sleep.  
  
"I love you Buffy," he whispered, kissing her softly on the top of the head. 


	20. Boy Toy

wicked-angel3: Thank you! I probably wouldn't have noticed that if you hadn't have told me. I fixed the last chapter, and I'd be so greatful if you could forget I did that, lol. I was just trying to fit Xander and Willow in. Sorry.  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I'm glad you guys like it!

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Spike staring back at her. She snuggled into him, and yawned.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Time we should be getting you up luv. School," he said.  
  
"But the bed is so comfy," Buffy said. "Do we have to go?"  
  
Spike smiled down at her. "'Fraid so. C'mon," he said, lifting her up into a sitting position. "I'll go make you breakfast."  
  
"Do you have time?" she asked.  
  
He glanced back at her alarm clock, it read 7:15am. "Plenty. You get up and get ready, and I'll have some food downstairs waiting."  
  
She kissed him gently before pulling away and jumping off of the bed.

* * *

Buffy walked out of her second class that day just as the bell rang for lunch. She headed over to her locker, a bit surprised when she saw Faith standing there. Opening her locker, she threw her bag in and closed it, facing her twin.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing B, I was just gonna wait for you to go meet the guys."  
  
"Um...Actually I was thinking of going with Spike," she said. "But, you can come."  
  
"And be the third wheel? I'll pass," Faith said, before starting to walk away.  
  
Buffy grabbed her arm. "Don't be mad Faith. I just want to eat lunch with Spike today."  
  
"Who said I'm mad B? You're going with Spike, and I'm going with Angel."  
  
"Well I just...Don't want you to be upset," Buffy said, dropping her grip on her sister's arm.  
  
"I'm not," she said, starting to walk again, but stopped and turned. "Oh yeah, and Giles wants to see you tonight. So don't make any plans with your new boy toy."  
  
Buffy frowned at her sister. Why was she so mad? Did it have to do with the fact that the guy who wanted Buffy dead, didn't want her dead too? 'Why would she be mad about that?' Buffy thought. 'I'd be happy.'  
  
Buffy jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind. Turning in his grip, Buffy smiled up at Spike.  
  
"People are going to start to stare," Buffy said.  
  
"Let them," he said, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"Spike..." she said, wriggling out of his arms. "If people know, then..."  
  
"Buffy, I'm starting to think maybe you don't like me like I like you," he said. "Why do we have to keep this a secret?"  
  
"Spike, you know that if my dad ever found out..."  
  
"I don't think this is about your dad luv," he said. "But until you figure out if you want to be with me or not, I'm not going to just hang around, and only be with you in the shadows."  
  
"Spike please..."  
  
"No Buffy," he said. "You have to make a decision. I...I love you. And I don't want to keep that hidden from the world. I wanna be able to stand on the roof tops and tell everyone that I love Buffy Summers."  
  
"Why can't you just understand?"  
  
"I'm trying to Buffy, I want to. But I won't sit around and wait for you to figure out whether or not you love me too."  
  
Buffy could feel tears forming, but sniffed them back. 'He loves me?' she thought.  
  
"Think about it," he said, turning to leave.  
  
Buffy went to speak, but no words came out. 'God, could this day get any worse?' she thought. 'Great, now I'm going to lose the one guy I actually think I'm in love with.'

* * *

Later that day, Buffy was in her room reading, when she heard someone scream downstairs. Shocked, and concerned, she jumped off her bed and hurried down the steps.  
  
When she got to the bottom, she saw Faith wrapped in Angel's arms, and realized, that the scream hadn't been a scream of terror or fear, but a scream of excitement.  
  
"So nothing is happening between you two, huh?" Buffy said, interrupting their kiss.  
  
Faith pulled away from Angel and looked at Buffy. "Maybe a little something something...Not that you should be one to complain B."  
  
"I'm not," Buffy said, raising her hands. "Won't dad kill you when he finds out you're here?"  
  
"Pops isn't home," Faith said. "He's gone for a week, along with Darla."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"'Business'," Faith said. "Probably just want to shag in private."  
  
"Faith," Buffy said. "I don't think Darla's really in the 'shagging' mood."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"Didn't you see her this morning? She looks kinda sick...Last night she was throwing up in the bathroom..."  
  
"Do you think it's serious?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not a doctor," Buffy said. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone to continue with the smooching."  
  
Buffy turned around and headed out towards the backyard. She stopped in the doorway when she heard voices outside. Poking her head out, she saw Spike standing by the pool, Drusilla in front of him.  
  
"Spikey, I want us to be a family again," she said, reaching out for his hand.  
  
"No Dru," he said, stepping back.  
  
"Do you love her William?"  
  
"Do I love who?" he asked.  
  
"Buffy," she said, growling like a dog. "She wishes to take you from me."  
  
"I'm not yours to be taken from Dru," he said. "And besides, Buffy doesn't want me."  
  
"Then why do you follow her around like a little, lost puppy without a home?" she asked, moving closer to him. "I can take you in, puppy."  
  
Buffy rested herself against the wall inside. She took a deep breath, and could feel her heart breaking. She didn't want to lose Spike. She loved him. But if she didn't tell him that, what would stop him from going back to Drusilla? She had to tell him. 


	21. You What?

Thank you wicked-angel3, Elizance, BlackCherryMeg, and Me-Spike-4eva for reviewing!!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. But, another may be put up soon.

* * *

Buffy sat in her room, thinking about what she had just heard. She knew that Drusilla meant what she said. She would do anything to tear Buffy and Spike apart. 'But no...She won't. Spike loves me, he told me. And I love him. I just need to let him know that,' Buffy thought. 'But how? Hmm...Maybe the English language Buff.'  
  
The door to her bedroom opened, and Dawn walked in and over to her sister's side.  
  
"Yeah Dawnie?"  
  
"Did you see Faith and Angel?" Dawn said, scrunching her nose. "Gross."  
  
"How much did you see exactly?" Buffy said. "Were you spying?"  
  
"They're doing it right in the living room!" she yelled.  
  
"Doing...It?"  
  
"Silly Buffy. Not sex," Dawn said, surprising her sister. "They're kissing. Same ew factor."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Why don't you go fill up a bowl of water in the kitchen...A big bowl...And go and dump it on them?"  
  
"Won't they be mad?"  
  
"Has that ever stopped you before?"  
  
Dawn smiled evily and slid off Buffy's bed, running out the door in a hurry. In the process, she ran into Spike, and he jumped back, laughing.  
  
"Watch it there Bit!" he yelled after her.  
  
His smile faded when his gaze turned to Buffy's room.  
  
"Spike, can I talk to you for just a second?" Buffy asked. 'C'mon Buff, you can do this. You're a Slayer for Pete's Sake.'  
  
"Sure luv," he said, walking into the room. "What is it?"  
  
"Um...Come here, sit..." she said, patting a spot beside her on her bed. He nodded and walked over to her, sitting down. "About what you said at school today...I...Well, I..."  
  
"You what?" he asked.  
  
"I love you!" she yelled, not as loud as she wished. Covering her mouth, Buffy said it again in a softer tone. "I love you Spike." 


	22. Slayers

I made a small booboo in the sentence of the last chapter, but I corrected it in this chappy, so please pretend it doesn't exist. I seem to be full of mistakes...lol  
  
Oh, yes, and of course thank you to all my lovely reviewers =D You guys seriously rule, lol. Seriously like...Seriously.  
  
Okay, you know you've had too much sugar when...

* * *

"I love you!" Buffy yelled, louder than she wished. Covering her mouth, she said it again, but in a softer tone. "I love you."  
  
Spike was silent. He didn't think she'd tell him so soon. He had just told her earlier that day to make up her mind. "You don't how much those three words mean to me luv," he said, smiling.  
  
"What about Dru?" Buffy asked. 'God, I am so forward,' she thought. 'I don't even give him a minute to kiss me.'  
  
"What _about_ Dru?"  
  
"Well, I saw you talking to her...Out by the pool. And I may have...Heard a little something," Buffy said.  
  
"You were spying?"  
  
"No! No, I wasn't. I just...Overheard," Buffy said.  
  
"How much?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Um...The part of me not wanting you and you being a puppy without a home."  
  
"Oh...Luv, I didn't mean any of that...Well, I did," he said. "But that was before you told me. I didn't know how you felt then. I am not going back to Drusilla. That is something you don't need to ever worry about. Me and 'er are through pet, I'm with you now."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You are, aren't you?"  
  
"And if she ever makes a move on me...You've got that cool super strength."  
  
"That I do," Buffy said. "Well, things are starting to look up."  
  
The door opened, and Faith came in, Angel following behind her. The two were both soaked from head to toe, the result of Dawn's water prank.  
  
"B, you are so dead!" Faith yelled.  
  
Buffy tried to hold her laughter back. "What? I've been here the whole time...What happened to you?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Maybe you, but not your little minion!" Faith yelled. "You _told_ Dawn to dump water on me and Angel!"  
  
"I may have given her the idea, yes...But, you were making out in the living room. That, my dear sister, is your own problem."  
  
"Well it's your problem now, because when I'm through with you..."  
  
"This should be good," Spike mumbled.  
  
"You could so not take me," Buffy said, standing up. "I am the more well known twin."  
  
"All that's gonna change right now B," Faith said. "When I kick your ass."  
  
"Ladies, ladies," Spike said, walking over to the two and standing in between them. "You don't really wanna kill each other, do you?"  
  
"Get out of my face Captain Peroxide," Faith said.  
  
"Can do," he said, backing away. "Wouldn't want to get you angry Faith."  
  
"B's already accomplished that."  
  
Buffy laughed. "It was only a joke Faith, let it go. It's water."  
  
Dawn ran into the room, and over to Buffy. She looked up at her sister and then over at Faith.  
  
"Don't fight, please," Dawn said. "You can't fight and leave me all alone again."  
  
"Oh Dawnie," Buffy said, hugging her. "We're not going to leave you alone. Ever. We may fight, but we're sisters. And you never have to worry about that."  
  
"Yeah Little D," Faith said, messing up the hair on top of Dawn's head. "If anything you should worry about me and Angel seeking revenge on you!"  
  
Dawn giggled. "You wouldn't do that. Look at me, how could you do anything mean to this face?"  
  
"Suck up," Faith said.  
  
Dawn stuck her tongue out at Faith, before looking back at Angel. "Are you going to seek revenge on me?"  
  
"How could I? Look at you," he said. "C'mon, are you hungry?"  
  
Dawn nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
"Faith, we should go," Buffy said, glancing at her clock. "Can we put aside the anger for now and deal with it later?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Buffy looked to Spike. "This is a thing where I want to ask you to come along, but you might get...Well, hurt...Or worse if you come. So, I shall give you kiss and bid you farewell."  
  
Spike smiled as she kissed his cheek before running out the door behind her sister. Once outside, Faith turned to Buffy.  
  
"Guess he's more then just your boy toy," she said.  
  
"Faith, he was never just my boy toy. I love him," Buffy said.  
  
"That'll get you far," Faith said, as the two exited the house and started down the street towards Giles.

* * *

"So, this guy that's after me, he's a friend of yours?" Buffy asked Giles, looking down at the picture he'd lain in front of her.  
  
He looked over at her, rubbing his glasses on his shirt. "Well...Not anymore he isn't. Ethan Rayne and I are aquainted, yes, but nowhere close to friends."  
  
"So, he's human? Piece of cake," Faith said.  
  
"He's human, but powerful. He knows his magicks."  
  
"But The Three, they don't just take orders from anyone?" Buffy asked. "What kind of powerful are you talking about?"  
  
"He is a threat, yes. But, not alone. Alone, you could easily win in a fight," Giles said.  
  
"But with an army?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That may be a bigger problem..."  
  
"So we fight 'em. We've taken on bigger things then some wimp ass human who thinks he's God. B, you killed the Master," Faith said.  
  
"Buffy is very capable. And with you by her side Faith, her power is increased. However, Ethan is not stupid, and rarely does he ever make mistakes. I'm sure if we devise a plan then..."  
  
"Plan my ass. Giles, we can take him," Faith said.  
  
"Has he done any damage yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hello? He sent The Three to take care of you," Faith said.  
  
"I mean to other people. Is it just me he wants dead?"  
  
"You appear to be his main target. However, I'm not quite sure why. He's never shown a great interest in ridding the world of the Slayer."  
  
"Slayers," Buffy corrected. "And as long as I'm his main target, then I think we should wait a while. Do what Giles says, and devise some type of plan. But, if I come in contact with him, the plan goes down the toilet."

* * *

Not much Spuffy in this chapter. But, I promise, more to come. And maybe even a twist. Hmmm 


	23. Bad Side

The twist does not come in this chapter. I'm not sure which chapter it will come in. But, expect one.

* * *

Buffy and Spike stopped in front of her first class that day. He took both of her hands in his and she smiled up at him.  
  
"So, I'll see you at lunch then?" she said.  
  
"I was thinking of going with Dru for lunch today," Spike said, teasing her.  
  
"Do you want me to kick your ass? Hello, super girl," she said.  
  
"You can do anything you want with my ass luv."  
  
"Disgusting pig," Buffy said, hitting him playfully, but with her strength... "Oh, oops. Sorry. Forgot again."  
  
He smiled. "Nothing big. May make a slight bruise. But, I am a man."  
  
"Oh yes, and men are the strongest species on Earth. Nothing can defeat them."  
  
"Cept for short blondes," he said, leaning down and kissing her. "You should get into class."  
  
Buffy nodded and watched as he walked away before disappearing into her classroom. She took her usual seat in the back corner, beside the window.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the girls in front of her, before turning her attention to out the window. She laughed when she saw Faith coming towards her window. 'Faith, you are so bad,' she thought.  
  
Faith stuck her head inside the room, after making sure the window was in deed open. "B, you look bored."  
  
"Class hasn't even started Faith," Buffy said. "What are you doing outside?"  
  
"Tanning."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Get to class. Learn something."  
  
"Oh but you know how me and learning mix... We don't. And I like it that way," Faith said. "So, what do you say you live a little and come out here with me?"  
  
"So you can kick my ass? I'll pass."  
  
"So you admit I'm the better Slayer?"  
  
Buffy was about to say something angry in defense, but stopped herself. "I'm not coming outside Faith. I just so happen to enjoy this class."  
  
"Oh yeah? What did you do in it yesterday?"  
  
"We... Um... We did some addition," she said, guessing.  
  
"Addition in eleventh grade math? Something tells me you're a little behind there B. Have you been riding on the short bus?"  
  
"Faith," Buffy scolded.  
  
"Well if it isn't Gothika," a blonde girl named Harmony said from in front of Buffy. "Shouldn't you be poking your head in... In..."  
  
"Did all the dye finally reach your brain Harm?" Faith said. "Or did you even have one to begin with?"  
  
"Why don't you come in here and say that to my face?" Harmony said, trying to sound tough. But when Faith went to climb inside, Harmony let out a loud screech.  
  
Laughing, Faith returned to her spot outside the window. "So B, you comin?"  
  
"No, no and no. I don't wanna end up getting into a fight with you. Like we always do. Cause we'll end up slaying something, and you'll bring up Ethan, and then we'll get into a death match and then..." she was cut off by the bell. "Get to class Faith."  
  
"No, no and no," Faith said before turning and walking away.  
  
'Mixed signals galore. First she loves me, then she hates me, then she loves me, now she hates me,' Buffy thought, shaking her head.  
  
"Your sister is so weird," Harmony said, turning in her seat. "What is up with her? You are so not like that."  
  
"I am... In a way. Faith is just more out there..."  
  
"A bit too far out if you know what I mean," Harmony said. "If you ever want to get away from you know... The weirdness. You can totally come and hang out with us."  
  
"Thanks, I'll um... Keep that in mind," Buffy said, looking down at her paper. 'But hopefully you won't.'

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and Buffy closed her binder, shoving it in her bag. She got up, and was headed for the door, when her teacher called her name.  
  
Turning, Buffy stopped and walked over to him. "Yes Mr. Allen?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about your test mark Buffy," he said.  
  
"Oh? Was it that bad?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. You got 38%," he said.  
  
"Out of a hundred?"  
  
He just nodded. "I'm going to give you the number of a very good tutor. Maybe you could give him a call?"  
  
"Um... Can't I just get another chance?"  
  
"This is the third test you've failed since you got here," he said. "And barely any of your assignments have been passed in."  
  
Buffy looked down at the paper, and took if from him when he offered it. "Thanks... I'll look into it. I promise."  
  
"I'm glad. You seem like a bright student. I wouldn't want to fail you Buffy."  
  
"Thank you," she said again, before leaving in a hurry. 'Great, a stupid stinking tutor.'  
  
Spike was waiting for her outside of her classroom, and walked beside her as they started for her locker.  
  
"What did he want to talk to you about luv?"  
  
"I'm failing. Badly," she said, looking up at Spike. "He wants me to get a tutor."  
  
"I could tutor you," Spike offered.  
  
"Do you know anything about science?" Buffy asked. "No offense intended."  
  
"Considerin' I failed it," he said. "I'm probably not the best candidate."  
  
"Well, I hope whoever this is, is," she said, looking down at the number. "Oh... Shit."  
  
"What? What is it?" Spike asked.  
  
"The number... Um... It's Riley's."  
  
Spike's facial expression changed from happy, to hateful in a matter of seconds. He stopped, and grabbed the number from her hands.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
Buffy smiled. "You're jealous."  
  
"Damn right I am," he said. "You 'ad a relationship with him."  
  
"You can be there the whole time," Buffy said. "But with or without you, how ever muchly I don't want to do this, I must. Because I can't fail Spike."  
  
"The whole time?" Spike asked.  
  
"The whole time," Buffy said, kissing him. "Now, time to get some food into my belly. It's rumbling."

* * *

"Spike, you in here?" Buffy asked, knocking lightly on his bedroom door before walking in. He was lying on his bed, asleep, in only his boxers. Buffy's eyes wandered over his half naked body. And it took all of her strength to stop her from jumping on him. "Spike. Wake up. Please, wake up."  
  
She walked over to his bed, poking his arm. His eyes opened, and he smiled up at her.  
  
"Why 'ello luv."  
  
"I was going for a swim in the pool. And, thought you might like to join me. So, hows about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What do you think my answer is?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes Buffy, of course, it would be my honor," she said. "You know, or something along those lines. Something poetic."  
  
Spike grinned evily, and pulled her down onto him. "I don't do poetic."  
  
She giggled. "Trying to deny your destiny? I did that once... Didn't work out for me cause my destiny is mine till I die whether I like it or not... Oh, but wait. I've already done that and it still is mine."  
  
"Don't joke about that," he said, serious.  
  
"I'm the one who died. Have a sense of humor," she said, ticking him. "Laugh a little Mr. Serious."  
  
"I don't find your death funny," he said, trying to keep a straight face from her fingers constantly tickling him. "But, I 'ave no problem with your torture, as you don't seem to 'ave a problem with mine," he said, rolling over on top of her. "Now who's the one laughing pet?"  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Still me," she said, laughing. "And you can't change that."  
  
"Would I want to?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her passionately.  
  
Buffy wrapped her legs around his waste, and her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Hey, no wait," she said, pushing him away. "Although this kiss is great," she looked down to his boxers. "And you really, really like it. I want to swim. And I think you could use a cold shower."  
  
Spike could feel his cheeks redden.  
  
"Oh don't be embarrassed, it's flattering," Buffy said, sitting up. "You go get a shower, and I'll go get in the pool. And who knows, there could be another tongue battle."  
  
Buffy walked out of his room, closing the door behind her, and resting her back on it. 'Wow, did I just say that? How not like me,' she thought. 'Guess good girl Buffy has a bad side like her twin after all.'


	24. I Swear

I kinda left out the pool scene =P Don't hate me, but I wanna get on with the story, lol. But there will be more pool scenes in the future. So no worries, lol.  
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers whom I love so much =)  
  
Karmawiccan: Is Darla pregnant? Well if I answered that, it would give away the twist. No, it wouldn't, lol. Yeah, I am capable of a better twist then that... And it really, isn't a twist... So back to the question, lol. You'll just have to see =)

* * *

Buffy sat in the living room, Spike by her side. She had called Riley earlier that day, and wasn't really up for cancelling her Saturday night plans, but he had insisted they start right away.  
  
If he knew that Spike would be with them the whole time, Buffy wasn't sure. She had left out that part, incase Riley had refused. She couldn't risk him refusing, and her failing.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Buffy stood up. She was in a pair of grey sweat pants, and a was wearing a black tank top. She had planned on wearing something else, but Spike had made her change. He didn't want her looking desirable in front of her ex-boyfriend.  
  
She thought his jealousy was cute at first, but now it was beginning to annoy her just a bit.  
  
Spike stayed in the living room, while Buffy answered the door. He could hear Riley's voice, and the jealous behaviour that had disappeared earlier, had returned. He had asked Buffy to find another tutor, preferably a female one. But, she wasn't going to settle for an ok tutor, when she could have the best. So therefore, he made her promise that he could watch over her, and that she wouldn't wear anything inappropriate. Which was pretty much everything in her closet, besides her sweats.  
  
Spike looked up when the two entered the room. He watched as Riley's content smile turned upside, and smirked at the expression.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.  
  
"Oh. Right. That would be my bad. Spike is going to... Well, hang around. See, he's having some trouble in Science too... And so, if it isn't any problem, I'd really appreciate it," Buffy said, looking up at Riley, a smile on her face.  
  
How could he resist that? He still loved her, and even though he hated that Spike was ruining his chance at telling her that, he would put up with it just to be around her. "Of course it's no problem."  
  
"Great. Well, let's get started then?" Buffy said, sitting next to Spike on the sofa.  
  
Riley pulled a chair up across from them. "Do you have your books?"  
  
"Right, books. Yeah, they're upstairs. Give me one second," she said, before running out.  
  
Spike looked over at Riley, the smirk still planted on his face. Buffy was his now, and he knew that just drove Riley crazy.  
  
They stayed silent until Buffy came back. Spike was dying to make some comment, but knew that Buffy would be angry if he did, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, returning to her spot beside Spike. "Now I'm ready."  
  
"Why don't you open your book up to..."

* * *

"Thanks Riley, I really appreciate it," Buffy said, as she walked him to the door. "Do you want the money now or..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Buffy. It was my pleasure," he said. "I'll stop by tomorrow night, same time?"  
  
"Great," Buffy said, putting on a fake smile. "I'll see you then."  
  
She waved to him as he walked away before closing the door. She could feel Spike's arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and she smiled.  
  
"Now that he's finally gone..." Spike said, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you go get ready and we head out to the Bronze?"  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, turning and kissing him quickly before slipping underneath his arm. She ran up the stairs to her room, and opened the door. "What to wear, what to wear," she said to herself as she looked through her closet. "This is nice."

* * *

"You look beautiful luv," Spike said when he saw Buffy walking down the stairs.  
  
She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants that she had "borrowed" from Faith a few months ago, but had yet to return them, and a white halter top that hung loosely from her neck.  
  
"Thank you," she said, going up on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "We don't have a car to get there... Angel took Faith to some... Place."  
  
"But the 'rents have a car in the garage my sweet Buffy," he said.  
  
"And do you have the keys my sweet Spike?" she said. "Cause that might be a necessity."  
  
"Not when your name is Spike," he said, heading for the garage.  
  
"What do you... Oh, you're going to hot wire it!" she said, catching on and running after him.

* * *

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky _

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I see the questions in your eyes_

_ I know what's weighing on your mind _

_You can be sure I know my heart  
  
Cause I'll stand beside you through the years _

_You'll only cry those happy tears _

_And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart_  
  
Spike pulled Buffy closer to him as the two danced to the slow song. Buffy snuggled into him, feeling safe in his arms. She knew that Spike loved her, and it was a great feeling to know.  
  
_For better or worse, till death do us part _

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart _

_And I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can _

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands _

_We'll hang memories on the walls  
  
And when, just the the two of us are there _

_You won't have to ask if I still care _

_Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all_  
  
Buffy felt Spike's lips kiss the top of her head, and she looked up at him, smiling. "This is the perfect way to end a night..." she said. "Dancing to a perfect song with the perfect guy."  
  
"I'm far from perfect luv," he said, smiling down at her. "I believe that's your department."  
  
"Can this song never ever end? Can we just stay like this forever?"  
  
"It is nice, isn't it?" he said. "But, if we stayed like this. Think of all the things we'd miss."  
  
"But think about all the bad things we wouldn't have to go through," she said.  
  
"The bad things are what make the good things... Good," he said. "Without them, you wouldn't realize how good the good things are."  
  
"I love you Spike."  
  
"I love you too," he said. "And I swear like the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there," he sang softly.


	25. Family

I can't believe this is my 25th chapter, lol. And I still have no intention of ending it anytime soon. Wow, lol. I'm updating lots. Which might just get on your nerves, lol. But I hope not! Cause it's summer now, and free time is all I have. lol. Well, yes, I do have a life besides this. But it isn't very lifey at the moment. lol. I laugh a lot, have you noticed that? lol. No, stop laughing  
  
blackcherrymeg: Thank you =) The ending wasn't corny? lol  
  
ThessalyD: Just keep on readin' lol  
  
This chappy's kinda pointless, but meh. And, and, the twist, not happening yet. I don't know when! Agh, lol. I thought it would happen by now, but it just didn't feel like time. But soon, soon I telly you!

* * *

Buffy woke up to the smell of pancakes. She glanced over at her alarm clock, 9:16am. 'Who's up this early on a Sunday?' she thought, standing up and slipping on her slippers. 'What am I saying? Can I not smell that? Whoever's up this early on Sunday, I looooove.'  
  
Quickly, she ran down the stairs, still in her pyjama's. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Dawn, Faith and Angel seated around the table, and Spike flipping pancakes at the stove.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Dawn said to Buffy.  
  
"What time did everyone get up?" Buffy asked, taking a seat in between her sisters.  
  
"Not too long ago," Angel said. "But earlier then you."  
  
"So what? I like my sleep," Buffy said. "Sleep is good when you're a... Girl."  
  
"'Ere you go luv," Spike said, placing a plate in front of her.  
  
Buffy looked down at it and smiled. It was a pancake in the shape of a heart. He kissed her on the cheek before returning to the stove to clean up his mess.  
  
"Isn't that nice of you William," Angel said. "How come I didn't get one?"  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Faith said, looking at Angel.  
  
Angel smiled and leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Ew, eating," Dawn said. "If Darla has a baby, am I going to fall in love with him? Because I think we're all cursed..."  
  
"Dawnie," Buffy said. "We're not cursed. Just in love. And besides, I think that'd be illegal. You're too old for a baby."  
  
"But daddy loves Darla and she's younger then him by lots," Dawn said.  
  
Faith laughed. "She makes a good point B."  
  
"Daddy and Darla are adults... Somehow, the rules are... Bent for them," Buffy said. "But anyway. What are you doing today Dawnie?"  
  
"Going over to Janice's house," she said, shoving a fork full of pancake into her mouth.  
  
"Your new friend?" Buffy asked. "Do you need a drive?"  
  
"She lives right across the street Buffy, I'm not challenged."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy scolded.  
  
"But I'm not," she said.  
  
"I'll walk her over," Angel said. "Just to make sure she gets there safe."  
  
Dawn sighed and laid back in her chair, crossing her arms.  
  
"Change of subject..." Buffy said. "How's school Faith?"  
  
"Are you really one to ask that B?" Faith said. "You're the one failing."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that... Would you just stop holding this sla... Thing against me? It isn't my fault, okay? I'm sorry that you're offended Faith, but grow up!" Buffy yelled and walked out.  
  
Faith looked from one person to the other, and stopped Spike from running after me. "This is my call," she said before leaving in the direction Buffy had.  
  
Faith found Buffy upstairs in her room, flipping through a magazine. She walked over and sat down on the bed. Buffy didn't say anything to her, she didn't even acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Now who's being immature B," Faith said.  
  
"What do you want Faith?"  
  
"To apologize... I know you probably think I don't know how. And I never gave you a reason not too... But I'm sorry. You know me B, I get like that... Jealous. Of you," she said. "Stupid, huh?"  
  
"Yes, stupid," Buffy said. "But I understand where you're coming from I guess. Sometimes I can be a little jealous of you."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I'm serious. You're so outspoken, you just... Dont' care," she said.  
  
"And where does my not caring always get me? You're the responsible one B, it's just the way it's always been. You bail me out when I need bailing. You keep me under control."  
  
"Is that possible?" Buffy laughed. "So are we okay now?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith said, nodding. "We're okay."

* * *

Buffy was sitting in the living room of the house when she heard the door open. No one was home besides her. Dawn was over at Janice's, Faith and Angel had gone out to the Bronze, and Spike was gone to the store. None of them were due back for at least another half hour.  
  
Standing up, she walked over to the door and was a little surprised when she saw her father coming in, carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Dad, you're... Home," she said. "Why? You're not supposed to be home for another few days."  
  
"Change of plans," he said. "Darla has some news. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Um... They're out. What's wrong?" Buffy asked. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Better than okay," Darla said, walking in. "But I want to wait till everyone's here to say anything."  
  
"Oh, well... I don't know when they'll be back. Dawn's just across the street, I could run and get her... And I could call Spike's cell."  
  
"And Angel?" Darla asked.  
  
"Oh... Yeah, I can get him too," Buffy said.  
  
"Could you? I'd really appreciate it sweetheart," Hank said.  
  
"It can wait if it's too much trouble," Darla said. "I just really want to tell everyone."  
  
"It's no problem. I'll be right back," Buffy said, before running out the door.

* * *

Spike, Angel, Dawn and Buffy were scattered around the living room waiting for Darla to share her 'oh so wonderful' news.  
  
After Buffy had gotten Dawn, which had taken a lot of begging, she called Spike's cell, and then Angel. Faith was a little angry that her father was home so soon, she was hoping to have more time at the house with her family, but let Angel leave.  
  
So now they sat, impatient and bored, waiting on Darla. She walked into the room, Hank behind her, a smile on both of their faces.  
  
"We have some news," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I believe we've already established that," Spike said.  
  
Darla shook his comment off and continued. "Like I was saying, we have some news." She looked to Hank, then back at the small group. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Buffy said, a little stunned. She had been suspicous of Darla since she'd seen her getting sick in the bathroom. But still, the news surprised her. "I mean... Wow, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Buffy," Darla said. "I know this is probably shocking news. But, me and your father are very happy."  
  
"Are you two going to get married?" Angel asked, looking up. 'Please say no,' he thought. 'I can't love my own sister... Like that.'  
  
"Well..." Darla said. "Not right yet, but..."  
  
"In June," Hank said. "We're going to be wed in June."  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Dawn mumbled. "My sisters are in love with their own family."  
  
"What was that Dawnie?" Hank said.  
  
"She just said, wow, shocker," Buffy said, elbowing her little sister.  
  
"Ow," Dawn said, rubbing her side.  
  
"Spike, you're quiet," Hank said. "Don't you have some smart comment to make?"  
  
"No... Too busy pondering," he said. 'Buffy's gonna be my cousin.'  
  
"May I be excused?" Buffy asked, standing up. "I think I need some air."  
  
"Of course," Hank said.  
  
Buffy walked over to Darla and smiled, hugging her. "Congratulations again," she said, before heading up the stairs.  
  
Spike stood up and followed, leaving Angel and Dawn alone with their parents.  
  
"Hey Dawn, want me to take you back to Janice's?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's probably too late to go back," she said.  
  
"How about I take you out for ice-cream instead?" he asked, and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Don't be too long," Hank said as the two brunettes left. "Finally, I think we're starting to become a family."  
  
Darla just smiled, knowing that they were far from it.

* * *

"Buffy?" Spike said, walking into her room. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just a little... Surprised. Even though I kinda knew. We're gonna be cousins."  
  
He laughed and sat down next to her on her bed. "But that won't change a thing pet," he said, taking her into his arms. "Cause I'll always love you like you're my girl."  
  
"I am your girl," she said, kissing him. 


	26. Williams

karmawiccan: I hope because it's twisted you won't stop reading. lol. The twist, it will come. Soon, like really really soon.  
  
MisFaith1029: Thank you =) Course I can put in more Faith and Angel.

* * *

"Wow, so pops and Darla are tying the knot?" Faith said as her, Buffy and Spike walked through the cemetery.  
  
Buffy had hesitated when Spike asked her if he could come along. He could get seriously hurt, but there was no telling Spike no. And she knew he would only follow them.  
  
"Yep, and you and Angel are gonna be brother and sister," Spike said.  
  
"Not a chance," she said, laughing. "We're not tied by blood, so we're not brother and sister. And besides, our father isn't even our father, so even then..."  
  
"Just cause your da' wasn't there doesn't mean you're not..."  
  
"No, Spike, he's not our birth father," Buffy said. "Mom got pregnant with us before she married him, and then he just accepted us as his own. But he never adopted us, so we're not really his kids..."  
  
"B, undead action straight ahead," Faith said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
Buffy looked to Spike. "Stay here, and please... Don't get hurt."  
  
He kissed her before she ran off after Faith, over to the vampire. He watched for a minute, and looked around at the tombstones. Curiousity filling him, he looked up and saw that they were still fighting.  
  
Creeping over, he tried to get a better look at what was going on.  
  
"You're making a mistake," the vampire said. "You don't understand."  
  
"I think I understand quite fine. You, vampire. Me, Slayer. Stake, heart," Faith said.  
  
"That's all well and great luv, but... I have a soul," he said, ducking from her punch. "I'm not evil."  
  
Faith laughed. "Right. Maybe you didn't hear my earlier speech. You, vamp..."  
  
"William?" the vampire said, looking at Spike over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy whiped around and saw her boyfriend standing there. "Spike, I mean this in the nicest way possible, get lost."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Spike asked nervously.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" the vampire asked, walking closer to him. Buffy stood in his way, blocking his path. He looked down at her, then back up to Spike. "It's me William, your father."  
  
"F-father?" he stuttered. "No, my father, he left."  
  
"He was not your father William," he said. "Your mother gave you up."  
  
"My mother?" he asked. "Your-You're lying."  
  
"Can I stake him now?" Faith asked, rolling her eyes. "This little father son reunion is really boring me."  
  
"Can I just... Have a minute?" the vampire asked. The two Slayers gave him looks that screamed no, and he sighed. "You don't have to leave. I'd just like to explain..."  
  
Buffy looked to Spike, and knew that he wanted to know. She relaxed, and pulled Faith over to the side. "One minute. And if you try anything, this stake will go through your non-beating heart in one second," Buffy said.  
  
He nodded, and turned to Spike. "Your mother, she was a Slayer, quite like these two. I was souled back then too, when we met, eighteen years ago, and we fell in love... But I lost my soul, and your mother, she must have panicked and didn't know what to do, so she gave you up."  
  
"My mother was a Slayer? And... And you're a vampire?"  
  
"Souled vampire, but yes. I know it sounds completely purpostrious, but it's true. I... I tried to find you, once I was... I got my soul back. And now I finally did."  
  
"And what about my mother?" Spike asked. "If she was a Slayer, and Buffy is now... Then she must've..."  
  
"Died, yes. Years ago, but she loved you. She did," he said. "And I do too.  
  
"And what makes you think I want a bloody thing to do with you?" Spike asked. "You're a vampire."  
  
"I know son. I've been one for longer then you can imagine. I'm not asking to be your father, but..."  
  
"I grew up without one, I'm fine," he said. "Now I suggest you leave before my girlfriend dusts you."  
  
"She's your girl, is she?" he asked, smiling. "Slayers always were irresistable."  
  
"I don't wanna suck her blood," Spike said.  
  
"Time's up," Faith said, walking over. "Can I stake him now, or have you two formed some special bond?"  
  
"He's souled Faith, we should let him walk," Buffy said, coming up behind her.  
  
"You're just saying that cause he's your boyfriend's father."  
  
"No, I'm saying that cause it's the right thing to do," Buffy said, and turned to the vampire. "Leave, um... Mr. Spike's dad."  
  
"William is my name," he said. "I guess your mother liked it."  
  
"Okay William, leave before I change my mind," Buffy said, and watched as he disappeared.  
  
She turned to Spike and touched his shoulder, but he pulled away.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he said.  
  
"No, you're not," Buffy said. "Vampires."  
  
"I'll scream if I need you," he said before walking away in the same direction his father had.

* * *

Ummm... That was B-A-D, bad. 


	27. Mutant

moluvsnumber17: I know it was cheesy, but it's over and done with now, lol.  
  
blackcherrymeg: thank you =)  
  
puffymarshmallow: thank you too =)  
  
elizance: it shall all be explained  
  
wicked-angel3: yes, that was the twist... well the only one for now, lol... i don't know if there's gonna be more or not... and i kinda made Hank not their father so it isn't AS twisted, lol... but it still is

* * *

Spike had walked off by himself, leaving Buffy and Faith staring after him. Buffy knew she shouldn't have let him go, but pestering him would only make him more upset, so she laid off.  
  
"Yo B, you alright?" Faith asked, snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I don't think I should've let him go," she said. "I should go after him..."  
  
"He's not yours to babysit B, just leave him," Faith said. "You heard him, if he needs us, he'll scream."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I know... But still..."  
  
"C'mon, how about we get something to eat?" Faith said, wrapping her arm around Buffy and starting to walk. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

Spike couldn't believe what he had just found out. His father was a vampire, his mother a Slayer. What did that make him? Surely he couldn't be human... But then what was he?  
  
He heard footsteps growing louder behind him, and stopped, turning around. No one was in sight. Shaking it off, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he started to walk again, but ran into something... someone...  
  
"Goin somewhere?"  
  
Spike looked up to lock eyes with a frightful pair of glowing yellow ones. Surprised, he jumped back a bit and stared at the creature.  
  
"Actually, yeah, I was," he said bravely. His father was a vampire, his mother a Slayer, and his girlfriend, the now live and kicking Slayer. What did he have to be scared of? "And you mate, were blocking my path."  
  
The vampire tilted his head. "You gonna do something about it 'mate', or just stand there?"  
  
Spike looked around casually, before bringing his fist up, and punching the vampire in the face. He stumbled back, catching his balance, holding his hand to where Spike had punched him.  
  
"Got quite the arm for a stupid human," the vamp said.  
  
"Maybe I'm not..." Spike said, and blocked the punch that the vampire sent his way. Ducking, he moved forward and hit the vampire in the stomach, sending him flying into the nearby tree. Spike shook his hand. "What the... Wow."  
  
Just as the vampire stood, he turned to dust, and Spike looked on confused as Buffy walked out from behind the tree. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you okay? Why didn't you scream? You said you would scream," she said, pulling away and staring up at him. "You could've got hurt..."  
  
"But I didn't... And the fight was in my favour luv," he said. "Maybe I got some of that super power too. After all, I am the child of a Slayer."  
  
"Maybe, but we don't know for sure..." she said. "And until we do, no more trying to be tough and taking on vampires alone. Even if they are only newly risen. Promise?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but..."  
  
"We'll go talk to Giles," she said, answering his question. "He'll know."

* * *

"I don't know," Giles said, taking a sip of his tea. "I have never heard of something like this before..."  
  
"I know..." Buffy said. "But Giles, can't you like... Call up your sources?"  
  
"I will," he said. "Tomorrow. For now, just go home and rest up."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Um, Faith... She said she'd be back in a bit... She was going to meet up with Angel I think."  
  
"Oh, okay," Giles said. "Do you two need a drive?"  
  
"No, we're fine," Buffy said, walking to the door, Spike behind her. "I think we can take care of ourselves."  
  
"Of course, I just..."  
  
"I know," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll call you when I know something," Giles said, and watched as they left.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike walking beside her, and took his hand. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Buffy said.  
  
"How am I supposed to be? I just found out why my parents' left me, and that I'm some kind of... Mutant."  
  
"Spike, that's not true," Buffy said. "I mean... You just have vampire in you."  
  
"And Slayer," he added.  
  
"Right. But, Slayers aren't mutants," Buffy said. "They're beautiful girls with strength like no other."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "They are, aren't they?"  
  
"Hmm. Looks like no one's home," she said, as the two turned up the driveway. "Maybe Darla had her baby extra early."  
  
Spike laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that luv."  
  
"Well I was only suggesting," Buffy said, opening the door and following Spike inside. "Dawn?!"  
  
She waited a minute for her sister to answer, but all she heard was silence. Shrugging, she walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and searched it for food.  
  
"Looks like we have the house to ourselves," she said, sitting next to him, an apple in her hand. "And all the house has to offer is healthy food."  
  
Spike smiled, but didn't say anything. She looked over at him and frowned. _I wish I could say something to make him less sad_, she thought. _Maybe I could do..._  
  
"Spike," she said, and he turned to face her. She smiled at him, before cupping his face in her hand and kissing him. _That_. 


	28. Going Public

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I love the reviews, so keep 'em coming.

* * *

Buffy pulled away from Spike and stared into his eyes. She smiled, and he mimicked her action.  
  
"I had nothing to say..." she said, looking away shyly.  
  
"That... That was better than words," he said, smiling.  
  
Buffy stood up from her stool and motioned for him to follow her. "Come to bed with me? Hold me?"  
  
"Don't I always?" he asked, standing and following her up the stairs.

* * *

"Buffy?!"  
  
Buffy woke up when she heard someone screaming her name. Sitting up in her bed, she looked beside her and saw Spike still asleep. She moved ever so quietly off of the bed, and closed the door behind her before creeping down the stairs.  
  
Her father stood at the bottom, an expression on his face that Buffy had seen many times before. When he was drinking and angry.  
  
"Dad? What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Where's your brother?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a brother..." Buffy said, but clued in. "Oh, you mean Angel. Um, he's not home?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Buffy," Hank said, grabbing her arm. "He's with Faith, isn't he?"  
  
"Don't you touch me," she said, pulling away from him. "And I don't know where Angel is! So what if he's with Faith? He isn't your kid, as much as you'd like him to be, and he never will!"  
  
Hank raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Buffy touched the side of her face, knowing that it would have little effect on her. A simple slap would heal over in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You son of a..." she was interrupted by Darla walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hank, Buffy, what are you two doing?" she asked. "Have you seen Angel?"  
  
"Why is everyone looking for Angel? He's a big boy you know!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Darla was shocked by Buffy's outburst. "We're looking for Angel, because we just got news that his grandfather passed."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy said, looking away, then back to her father. "I don't know where Angel is, try calling his cell phone. And dad, raise your hand to me again, and I will do worse damage to you then Faith did," she said before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang at Sunnydale High, and Buffy walked out of class, her bag slung over her shoulder, a frown on her face. 'God, could that class have been more boring? If only Spike was in all of my classes,' she thought.  
  
"Yo B," Faith said, walking over to Buffy, Angel by her side.  
  
Buffy looked from one brunette to the other, then down to their connected hands. "So you two have decided to go public."  
  
"Yeah," Faith said, looking over at Angel and kissing him. "We figured it'd come out sooner or later."  
  
Buffy smiled at the two and giggled when she felt Spike's arms wrap around her waist. She turned in his arms and looked up at him as he kissed her gently on the nose.  
  
"Aw, so cute," Faith said.  
  
"So you two are dating?" Spike asked, nodding towards Faith and Angel.  
  
"Yeah, guess our family is officially totally screwed over," Angel said.  
  
"Not totally. See, me and B here, we aren't our dad's kids. Biologically or legally," Faith said. "Still screwed over, yeah, but not as."  
  
"So it wouldn't be so wrong if we..." Angel said, smirking at her.  
  
"A little late for concern isn't it?" she asked, kissing him.  
  
"Wow, look at them go," Spike said. "'S like it was their last day on earth."  
  
"You never kiss me like that," Buffy said, staring at the couple as if in a trance.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well, it's the truth," Buffy said. "You're so conservative."  
  
"Ey," Spike said, defensively. "Oh I see... You just want me to kiss you. Don't you?"  
  
"No..." Buffy said. "But doesn't it look fun?"  
  
Spike shook his head, laughing at her. "Maybe when Snyder isn't patrolling the hallways."  
  
Buffy jumped when she heard the voice of their principal behind her. She turned around to see a small man, bald and quite troll like.  
  
"Break it up," he said. "Ms. Summers, Mr. O' Hannagan (did I already give him a last name?). Keep the saliva exchange to out of school hours."  
  
"Technically Snyd, school's over," Faith said.  
  
"But I can still give you detention," he said. "Get out of my sight."  
  
Faith laughed, but listened and the four teens walked past him and out of the school. 


	29. Dear Diary

**wicked-angel3: haha, you saw my story didn't you? lol. I didn't mean for it to be so dramatic like... More so comedy, but I wasn't really sure how to write it... I may try again with a bit more comedy...lol  
  
Jane: Aw, thank you =o)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
Maybe this is stupid, child-like, to write in a diary, but it helps me to express. You know, instead of what some people resort to, self mutulation. I could never do that, no matter how bad my life is. And trust me, it's pretty screwed up. I'm in love with my soon to be cousin... Well, sorta cousin. I don't know what to do. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, and I love him so much. I can't imagine life without him in it. I'm so hopeless...  
  
Dad got mad at me yesterday. He's been angry lately, ever since Darla announced her pregnancy... Well, later on, not at first. Odd, cause I thought he'd be glad. A kid that's actually his... But no, he's been big on the moody. He even had the nerve to grab me. Me, a Slayer. Boy does he not know what he's getting himself into. You think he'd learn a lesson from Faith... Giles got news from his sources... Whoever they are... Some people called the Watcher's Council are coming to "examine" Spike or something... But if they even think of hurting him, me and Faith'll show him what two Slayers can do...  
  
Dad's calling me, I should go before he gets mad. Wouldn't want to beat my dad up before I get something into my tummy. It isn't even breakfast time yet...  
  
I promise to write more soon. Not that you can actually read it...  
  
Buffy  
_  
Buffy closed her diary and stuck it in her dresser drawer. She jumped off her bed and headed for the stairs. Her dad had called for her, but she wasn't sure what for. _I'm hoping breakfast is ready_, she thought. _I'm starving._Buffy turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped when she saw someone unfamiliar sitting next to Hank, engaged in a conversation. Spike was behind them, a frown spread across his face, he stayed silent, even when Buffy entered.  
  
"W-What's wrong?" Buffy asked, causing all eyes to turn to her.  
  
"Buffy, there's something we need to discuss," Hank said. "Sit."  
  
"I'll stand," Buffy said, looking from one face to another. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This man here is Spike's father," he said. "He came back just a while ago. He wants Spike to go and live with him now."  
  
"No, but..." Buffy said. "His dad isn't..."  
  
"I know I'm not his real father," the man said. "But I love him like he was my own."  
  
"That's why you dropped him on their doorstep!" Buffy yelled, and Spike went to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I... I can't lose you Spike."  
  
"You won't pet, I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."  
  
"This is new to me," Hank said, and they pulled apart. "You're fucking my daughter now? This is the thanks I get for..."  
  
"Dad, stop!" Buffy yelled. "He isn't... Well, he's not... I love him, and he loves me. I won't be seperated from him."  
  
"Well you don't have a choice," he said. "I'm your..."  
  
"I'd stop right there... Cause you aren't my father... Hank," she said. "You don't have any control over me and what I do."  
  
"As long as you're under this roof... Yeah, I do," he said.  
  
"Well maybe I won't be under your roof anymore!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy, pet," Spike said, trying to calm her down. "You don't..."  
  
"No," Buffy said, pushing him away. "He had the nerve to raise his hand to me. I'm not living under this roof. Cause if that happens again, I don't know what I'll do. I'm taking Dawn, and I'm going with Faith... I'm sure Giles will let us stay."  
  
She moved out of Spike's reach and disappeared up the stairs. Throwing her door opened, she grabbed her suitcase from underneath her bed and began to stuff clothes inside. She heard the door close behind her, and knew that Spike had entered.  
  
She tried to ignore him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, but finally gave in and let him take her in. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her repeatedly on the forehead.  
  
"You need to calm down luv," he soothed. "I'll call Giles, and tell him we're on our way."  
  
"We? No... No Spike you can't come..."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," he said, cupping her chin in his hand. "I love you."

* * *

"Thank you again Giles, for letting us stay," Spike said, placing his, Dawn's and Buffy's bags on the floor.  
  
"I don't know about space. But you're welcome to stay for as long as you wish," Giles said. _Two Slayers, a vampire's son and a little one, what am I getting myself into?_ he thought.  
  
"Spike, you can camp out on the couch. Giles has an extra cot that..."  
  
"Nonsense," Giles said. "You and your sisters may have my bed upstairs, I'll take the cot down here."  
  
Buffy smiled and quickly hugged Giles. "Thank you. You've been more of a father to me over the past few days then Hank ever has."  
  
"Buffy, when are we going back to daddy's?" Dawn asked, looking up at her sister.  
  
"We're not sweetie," Buffy said, running her fingers through her hair. "Why don't you go with Giles and get settled in upstairs?"  
  
Dawn nodded and grabbed Giles hand, leading him upstairs. Buffy watched them go before turning to Spike. She walked into his arms and held on to him like if she let him go, he'd disappear.  
  
"Thank you too Spike," she said. "You've really been great."  
  
He nodded. "I love you pet, I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Guess the chesseyness has returned. 


	30. Don't Die

**wicked-angel3:I think I just might make a comedic one. I don't know when I'll have it up. But I have all day, seeing as how I'm not doing anything. And some time over the weekend. So you can look for it, lol.  
  
a fan: I apologize, I didn't mean to offend anyone. Thank for still liking the story, though, lol.  
  
Lisa Bartleson: Thank you =) I'm going to write a few more chapters, just to wrap things up, but I think that'll be it. I don't know about a sequel, but who knows  
  
Karmawiccan: I'm glad it wasn't too cheesey that people stop reading...lol. That wouldn't be good. My story is very weird, isn't it? lol**

* * *

Buffy was walking through the cemetery, twirling her stake. Faith had gone off on a mission that Giles had given her. One that she could handle alone. The plus side of having two Slayers, two jobs could be done at once.  
  
Spike was back at Giles apartment with the Watchers' Council. Buffy was hesitant about leaving, but had to trust Giles and know that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Spike.  
  
She was just trying to hurry up with this partol and get back. So far she hadn't even met one vampire, or came across and new graves. There hadn't been any news of missing persons, and she was starting to question why she was out at all.  
  
The sound of a branch cracking beneath someone's foot cause a smile to appear on her face. _Action, just what I was looking for_, she thought, turning around.  
  
But what she saw, wasn't what she had expected. She knew this man from the picture Giles had shown her, it was Ethan Rayne.  
  
"Ethan, what a surprise," Buffy said. "Coming to meet me alone, what a brave move."  
  
Ethan laughed slightly. "I'm never alone my dear girl. You simply just can't see them."  
  
Buffy looked around herself. She was nervous now, and could feel her gut telling her to get out of this situation. She knew that her gut was right, and was about to turn around and run, when she ran into something.  
  
Looking up, she locked eyes with a pair of red ones. Her eyes trailed down the body that was several feet taller then her, and the part that was even to her eyes, was his, or what would be on a human, belly button. But this thing was far from human.  
  
"Meet one of my many friends Slayer," Ethan said, walking up to them. "If you think he is bad..."  
  
"He looks tough," Buffy said, backing away a little. "But it's always the cocky ones that are easy to take down."  
  
Ethan laughed. "Don't even try to hide the fear, even I can sense it and I'm human."  
  
"You're right," Buffy said, twirling around so fast, it was hard to see her, and grabbing him around the neck. "And if you want to live, you'll tell your demonic friend here to back off. All of them in fact."  
  
He choked, bringing his hands up and trying to pull her off of him. "O... Okay," he said. "I can't... Breathe."  
  
She loosened her grip, but not enough for him to escape. "Say it."  
  
He sighed. "Don't hurt her," he said, as she walked backwards with him still in her grip. "I said it, are you going to let me go?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but when she got to the gates of the cemetery, she threw him in front of her, and took off in the opposite direction, towards Giles apartment.  
  
----  
  
Buffy was sitting outside of Giles apartment, thinking. She hadn't gone inside, because she didn't want to interrupt the meeting with the council. And she knew if she ran in, out of breath, saying that she had lost a battle that she hadn't even bothered to start, the council would be down her throat.  
  
_Better to just sit out here_, she thought. _All by my lonesome. Me, myself, and I.  
_  
The door to the apartment opened and many people, all dressed in suits walked outside. Buffy stood up, and counted in her head at least ten. They all looked her up and down, while one of them continued to talk to Giles.  
  
Buffy just returned their stares, and raised her eyebrow, wondering what they found so interesting. _Is there something on my face?  
_  
The, what Buffy thought to be, leader of the council came outside, joining the group and he too looked her up and down.  
  
"Is this some Slayer-Watcher thing I'm not aware of?" Buffy asked. "Staring the other up and down like they're immortal?"  
  
"Miss Summers," he said. "I am Quentin Travers, head of the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Figured," Buffy said. "You already know who I am... But I've never heard of you. Anyway, are you done with my boyfriend?" They all exchanged looks, and Buffy took this in. "Did I say something wrong?..."  
  
Giles walked outside, just as Quentin was about to speak. "Buffy, you're back so soon."  
  
"Yes, well..." Buffy said. "I kinda need to talk to you about that..."  
  
"Is there a problem with your slaying?" one of Quentin's (god, I don't know what they are :P someone tell me) people asked.  
  
"No, the slaying is going very well," Buffy said. "Very well..."  
  
"Right then. So you can be on your way," Giles said. "Have a safe flight back to England."  
  
Giles grabbed Buffy's arm and gently, but quickly pulled her into his apartment, closing the door while the members of the Watchers' Council still stood outside, dumbstruck.  
  
"What is the matter?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy waved it off. "Later. How's Spike? Do they know just what..."  
  
"He's half vampire," Giles said.  
  
"But aren't all vampires sorta half vampire..." Buffy said.  
  
"Well... He has vampire in him Buffy," Giles said, and she nodded. "The council want to send an expert in that area over here to help him out. Make sure he doesn't..."  
  
"Have the blood lust," Buffy finished. "Giles, he's human. Well, mostly human. Right?"  
  
"Yes. His mother being the Slayer really doesn't effect him in any way. Slayers are human."  
  
"But we have powers that others don't," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, but that wasn't passed to him," Giles said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Where is he?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"What do you mean he left?" Buffy asked, angrily.  
  
"He didn't... He took left to pick Dawn up," Giles said. "I phrased that wrong."  
  
"So we have a minute... To talk... Alone," Buffy said, sitting down on the sofa. "The reason I'm back so soon is because I ran into your old friend, Ethan. I was patroling in the cemetery, you know... Minding my own business, when he just popped out of nowhere. We talked, I threatened. Then, his friends showed up. Or, appeared."  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?"  
  
"I ran," Buffy said, looking down. "I'm the Slayer and I ran."  
  
"The first rule of slaying, don't die," he told her. "You did the right thing."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, nodding. "But I could've at least tried to fight... Maybe he was bluffing. Maybe there was only that one."  
  
"Could you sense more?"  
  
Buffy nodded again.  
  
"Then there were more. Running was the right thing to do Buffy, you must always listen to your gut," Giles said.  
  
"So, can we make a plan so I can kill him?" Buffy asked, a little too cheery.  
  
"Do you know where Willy's is?"  
  
"That demon bar?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. He may know something. It's our best bet," Giles said. "I'll go..."  
  
"No, you stay here. Spike will be back with Dawn soon. Besides, I think I'm a little more threatening then you... No offense," she said, standing. "Oh and Giles, don't tell Spike about Ethan. It's best if he doesn't know."  
  
Giles nodded and watched as she disappeared out of the apartment. 


	31. Involved

**slayergirll362: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I tend to make a lot of those, lol. To login, you need to register. It's at the top of the fanfiction.net page. If you're already registered, all you do is go to the "login" at the top of the page and type in your e-mail and password that you registered with. If that's not what you meant by how do I "login", sorry. lol  
**

* * *

"Now, I'll ask you again... Do you know anything about a guy that goes by the name of Ethan Rayne?" Buffy asked, releasing her grip on Willy's shirt.  
  
He straightened it out, and looked around the bar, before back at her. "I may have heard a few things..."  
  
"Do you really want me to beat you till you can't..."  
  
"Okay okay," he said, raising his hands in the air. "Look, all I heard is that he may be staying at an abandoned factory." Buffy eyed him, and he hesitated before continuing. "He's gathering demons off the streets, demons who want to kill, well... You. But that's all I know, I swear."  
  
Buffy nodded and backed away from the bar. "You better not be lying to me," she said, before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Buffy sat on Giles sofa, telling him all the information that Willy had given her. Spike was putting Dawn down upstairs, and Faith was still out on her 'mission'. Buffy was starting to get worried. She knew Faith could handle herself, but surely she'd be back by now.  
  
_Unless she's with Angel_, Buffy thought. _Yeah, she's just with Angel. Doing all the things I don't ever want to hear about._  
  
"Well, it certainly is helpful to know where he's located," Giles said. "However, Ethan may be careless, but he's not stupid. If he knows we're on to him, he'll move. It's best that we take care of this as soon as possible."  
  
"How soon?" Buffy asked. "Tonight?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "Too soon. Tomorrow, during the day, you should go up to the factory and see just how many demons he has. Then, that night, you, I and Faith will go to fight."  
  
"What? No, you are not getting involved in this," Buffy said.  
  
"You two are my Slayers, I'm already involved."  
  
"No offense Giles, but how are you going to help? If I had to run from that situation, how are you going to fight?"  
  
Giles looked down, then back up at her. "I can't answer your question Buffy. But I do know that I am willing to give up my life if it means helping you to stop someone from ending the world, even just ending your life."  
  
Buffy didn't quite know how to react to his answer. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had never thought about the people around her, the people who were in jeopardy. Giles was willing to die for a cause that _she_ was called for. And he seemed very sure of that, more sure than even Buffy was.  
  
"Well, Lil Bit's asleep," Spike said, coming down the stairs.  
  
Buffy looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks for putting her to bed."  
  
"My pleasure. She's quite the kid," he said. "What's up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem a little... Never mind," he said. "You said it was nothing, so it's nothing."  
  
Buffy nodded her head and stood up. She grabbed her jacket off of the nearby chair and headed for the door. "I'm going to go look for Faith," she said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Spike said.  
  
"No, that's okay," Buffy said. "I'm okay by myself. Could you stay here with Giles, incase Dawnie wakes up?"  
  
Spike just nodded, but didn't understand why he had to stay. He put on a fake smile as she left the room, before flopping down on the sofa, and let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Buffy just wants you to keep safe," Giles said, placing his empty mug in the sink.  
  
"I can handle myself fine. I am part vampire, remember?"  
  
"Buffy's been doing this for a lot longer then you have," he said. "She's been through more stuff with this duty then you could ever imagine."  
  
"How would you know old man? You've only been around as long as I have," Spike said.  
  
"Yes, but I've read about her, and she's told me everything. Besides, she isn't my first Slayer. So I know a thing or two more about demons then you. You may think you're tough, because your father is a vampire, but you don't even know what that means."  
  
Spike stood up and was about to leave when Giles placed a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you Spike, and if you get hurt... She'll blame herself. Is that what you want? There's more going on now then you know. Trust her when she says to stay here."  
  
Spike shrugged him off and changed his direction, this time storming off to the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 


	32. Me Thing

**I know I said that in another chapter Buffy, Dawn and Faith were taking Giles bed, while he took the cot. But I made it so his apartment has an extra room. I don't know whether it actually does or not, but lets pretend. K?  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll take time next chapter to thank you individualy!  
**

* * *

Buffy closed the door to Giles apartment behind her. She had found Faith at the Bronze with Angel, of course, and his friends. It was her first instinct to drag her out of there, and take her home, but Angel had insisted that she stay, telling Buffy that he wouldn't let any harm come to her. And being the nice person she is, she'd let her stay.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She heard Giles voice coming from the small living room, and saw his head poke up from the sofa. She smiled at him and walked over to his made-up bed.  
  
"Did I wake you? Sorry," Buffy said, looking up at the clock that read half past one in the morning. "I didn't know it was that late."  
  
"I wasn't asleep yet. You should head in," he said. "Good-night."  
  
"Night," Buffy said, before walking over to the guest bedroom. She knew that Spike was sleeping in there, and she should be up with Dawn, but she felt the need to apologize.  
  
The door creaked as she opened it, and she looked back at Giles who was watching her. She glared at him, and he immediately laid back down on the sofa, acting as if he had never been looking. Smiling, she walked into the room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Spike was lying on the bed, the sheet covering the lower part of his body, while his upper body was left uncovered. Buffy climbed into the bed next to him, and shook him gently.  
  
"Spike, are you awake?"  
  
He squinted his eyes, blinking them a few times before fully opening them. "Am now. What is it luv?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. Although, I don't know why... I mean, I just didn't want you to get hurt and if that means I have to apologize then..."  
  
"No worries pet," he said, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her down to rest on his chest. "You were only protecting me, I know. Just, in all my past relationships, I've been the one to protect."  
  
"Well now that you're in a relationship with a Slayer, you're not the stronger one anymore," Buffy said, cuddling into him. "But that doesn't bug you, does it?"  
  
"Not near as much as you want it too," he said, kissing her forehead. "But you know, I am capable of some things. Like walking around in the dark."  
  
"I know... But just... Not for the next while, okay?"  
  
Spike tilted her chin with his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Why not? Giles told me something was going on, but..."  
  
"Giles told you? What did he tell you _exactly_?"  
  
"Said that there was more going on than I knew. And to trust you. I do, trust you. But if there are demons. I can help."  
  
"I wish it was that simple Spike. But it's more difficult then just fighting."  
  
"Then what did you plan on doing pet? Sittin' down and 'aving tea?" he asked.  
  
"It's just... You're new to the whole demon thing... You don't know what they're capable of. The kind of damage they can do to someone."  
  
"And you don't seem to know what I'm capable of. I have vampire in me, I'm strong."  
  
"But you're clueless Spike!" she said, sitting up.  
  
"You're saying you weren't when they first handed you a stake? You learned, and I can do the same if you let me," he said. "But you're not even giving me a chance. I can help you, I'm on your side. I can hold my own, and take down a few."  
  
"The only thing you've fought was a vampire Spike. And you don't even know the situation," Buffy said, standing.  
  
"I would if you'd tell me," he said, sitting up. "Tell me luv."  
  
"I... Well... I can't," she said, backing up a few steps. "This is a me thing. The more people involved because of it... Well, the more people I have to worry about."  
  
"It can't all be about you luv," he said. "What? Does some leader of a big army of demons want you dead?" He laughed, but she stayed silent, and looked down at the ground. "What... You didn't think that I should know that..."  
  
"No, I didn't. And I still don't... But you do now... Spike, you aren't going to fight with us tomorrow. This is something that me and Faith, the Slayers have to deal with. We're the called ones. Not you."  
  
"Is Giles going?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Um, yeah. So?"  
  
"He's not a Slayer, is he luv?"  
  
"That's not the point. He's our Watcher, he plays apart in our lives," she said, but regretting wording it that way when she saw the hurt look on his face. She opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Starting for the door, she stopped when she heard his voice.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
Without turning around to look at him, she said, "You do. Such a big part, and that's why you can't fight tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Dawnie is probably up and wondering where I am."  
  
"Buffy don't go... I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for," Buffy said, opening the door. "You just want to help me. And I appreciate it, but Spike, I don't need it."  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
**I think I may re-write this chapter. Buffy was kinda rude and bitchy, but she was in the show to Spike a lot... So, I don't know... I think I may re-write... But, just tell me what you think of it.**


	33. Big Sis

**BunnyKat: Thanks, that's what I thought, about the reacting... But I wasn't sure if I overdid it. Thanks  
  
spuffyfan-1: That might be cause I update it at night... Like, three in the morning, lol.  
  
Puffy Marshmallow: Thank you =)  
**

* * *

Buffy was in the bathroom of Giles apartment. She had just gotten a quick shower, and was getting ready to head up to the factory.  
  
Faith still hadn't come home from last night, and Giles had told Buffy to wait for her, but she couldn't. Besides the fact that Faith would make a move, ruining their plan, Buffy didn't want to drag her sister into something that was meant for her.  
  
Once dressed in a pair of black leather pants, and red tank top, she grabbed her black leather jacket off of the counter and exited the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
The clock in the living room told her it was nine thirty, and Buffy knew that Spike and Dawn were still fast asleep. Giles was sitting at his desk, sipping tea and Buffy smiled at him, before walking over.  
  
"Hoped to get out before you saw me," she said.  
  
"You're not waiting for Faith, I see."  
  
"Giles, you know that Faith's mind would be plotting a plan of attack as soon as we left here. She's not one for waiting," Buffy said, grabbing a stake off of the desk, and tucking it into her jacket pocket. "I can't let them know that I'm there. That's why it's best I do this alone."  
  
Giles nodded. "Be careful."  
  
"You know me," Buffy said, heading for the door. "Safety girl."

* * *

Buffy had heard stories about the abandoned factory. About how it was haunted, how vampires nested there. But none of the story tellers knew that those stories weren't made-up.  
  
_Some people are just so oblivious_, Buffy thought. _I wish I was. Living my life, partying with my friends, underage drinking... Not slaying vampires after dusk, and going on demon stake-outs. But, someone has to do it..._  
  
Buffy frowned when the factory came into view.  
  
_Well, here goes nothing... Just pray Buff, Ethan doesn't have demons guarding the area... Or, or a Slayer alert machine... Okay, imagine going crazy._

* * *

Spike woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him, before lying back down on his bed. _Buffy..._ he thought. _No, just a dream... Just a dream..._  
  
He heard his door open, and looked up to see Dawn walking inside, still in her pyjama's. He smiled at her, and her face lit up as she crawled onto his bed.  
  
"Where's my sister?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you take her?"  
  
"Your sister must have... Gone out," Spike said, wrapping his arms around the small girl and pulling her up next to him. "Don't worry about Big Sis though, she's tough."  
  
Dawn nodded. "I know. But usually she tells me these things." She paused for a minute, and tilted her head so she could look up at him. "Is Faith home yet?"  
  
"I'm not sure Bit, why don't you run out and ask Giles? I'll be there in a minute. I'll even make you some breakfast."  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"If thas what you want, you shall 'ave pancakes. Now get," he said, pushing her gently.  
  
She got up and jumped once on the bed, before sliding off. She looked back at him, before running out of the room. Spike smiled when he heard her loud voice questioning Giles about her sister.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a deep breath. _Please be safe Buffy... Wherever you are.  
_

* * *

**Ek, sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Short chapter. But, my friend from far away is coming down till Thursday, so I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Maybe soon though... Not sure. That's why I'm putting this up. Sorry.**


	34. Nightmare

**spuffyfan-1: Buffy might die... Or she might not.  
  
moluvsnumber17: He's not going to go after her and save her, she wasn't in danger... Yet.**

* * *

"There were demons, lots of them. I thought for sure I was gonna get caught," Buffy said, looking from Faith to Giles.  
  
"You should've waited for me B. What were you thinking going alone?" Faith said, jumping off of Giles desk, and starting to play with her hands.  
  
"I was thinking straight Faith," Buffy said. "We couldn't let them know we were on to them. And we couldn't have taken them all down tonight."  
  
"We could've tried. And died trying," Faith said. "That's what we do."  
  
"Then who would save the world? Ethan would destroy it, and all of humanity on it," Buffy said.  
  
Giles looked at her, confused. "The world? I..."  
  
"Turns out Ethan isn't after me just for fun. He wants _me_ out of the picture because he thought _I_ was the only Slayer. He's planning to end the world Giles, not murder me."  
  
"How do you know this?" Giles asked, leaning back on the arm of the sofa, wiping his glasses on his shirt.  
  
"I overheard it while I was there. Hello, that was the whole point. Where have you been?" she asked. "Anyway... He's planning on opening some portal thingy, so that all the walls seperating demensions will crumble. But that's not going to happen. I'm going to stop him."  
  
"Correction B, _we're_ going to stop him," Faith said. "You're not doing this alone."  
  
"'S right," Spike said, walking into the room. "Don't tell me I can't be there Buffy."  
  
Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Spike, not now..."  
  
"I just want to help," he said. "You're letting... Grandpa 'ere go, why not me? At least I have some..."  
  
"Vampire in you, yeah, we've heard," Faith said, rolling her eyes. "So, I might as well bring Angel along, huh? Make this a 'family' gathering."  
  
"Faith, you didn't..." Buffy said, knowing by the look in her twin's eye that something wasn't right. "Did you tell Angel what we are?"  
  
"Might have slipped..." Faith said, looking to the floor. "But you told your boyfriend."  
  
"What are you, three?" Buffy said. "The only reason Spike knows is because, one, it's kinda hard to cover up turning a man to dust, and two, he's part vampire, so he's kinda already in the loop." She turned to Spike. "But no, you aren't coming."  
  
"Buffy, please..." he said. _I need to be there. I can't let you die again_, he thought.  
  
"Why are you so persistant?" Faith asked. "It's a big turn-off."  
  
"If she told you that you couldn't go, you would be bloody persistant too," Spike said. "I love you Buffy, and I want to be there to make sure you don't..."  
  
"Don't..." Buffy said, then sighed. "I'm not going to die Spike."  
  
"You don't know that," he said, then turned and walked into his room, closing the door quietly.  
  
Buffy sat down on the sofa and Faith sat next to her. "Want me to go beat some sense into his British ass?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I think it's best if I just go talk to him..."  
  
Faith nodded, and moved out of the way so that Buffy could get by. She disappeared into the bedroom, and Faith turned to Giles.  
  
"She's not one to ask for help," he said.  
  
"No, she's not. Stubborn old B, never wanting to involve anyone," Faith said.  
  
"Spike would be a good... Partner, in fighting Ethan. He just needs some training."  
  
"And that's what we have you for," Faith said, smiling. "Think you can make him into a Slayer in less than... Ten hours."  
  
"Well, I can't work miracles."

* * *

Spike was lying in his bed, a single tear running down his cheek. He closed his eyes, and started to drift off...  
  
_There was a big portal, bright with light, just floating in the air. Spike looked around himself, and saw Faith and Angel staring at it.  
  
Buffy was in front of him. He looked down to her tiny wrist that strongly gripped his arm, before looking back up at her, locking eyes.  
  
"I have to do this," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm the Slayer."  
  
"Isn't there another way?" he asked, his voice shaky.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I've done this death thing before, I'm an expert," she joked, but neither laughed. "I love you."  
  
She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him passionately, putting all of her love for him in it, before turning to run towards the portal. Spike screamed after her to come back, but she ignored him and kept going. Until she was gone.  
  
"Buffy!"  
_  
"Buffy!"  
  
Spike's eyes shot open, and he looked to the blonde who sat beside him. She had a look of concern and worry on her face. She took his hand in hers, and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Dreaming about me?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"More like a nightmare..." he whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear, but she did.  
  
"I caught that," she said. "Nightmare? Am I really that bad?"  
  
"'S not like that luv," he said, sitting up, resting against the wall.  
  
"Then what's it like?" she asked. "You can tell me Spike, and really, you don't have a choice. I'm not leaving here till you tell me."  
  
He sighed. "It'll just... No."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," she said. "I don't want to, but I will."  
  
He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Can I really deny that demand?"  
  
She smiled, and he continued. "I had a nightmare pet, that you died again. There was a portal of some sort, and we were talking... You had to jump into it, you said there was no other way..."  
  
Buffy swallowed, and looked down at their intertwined hands, before looking back up at him. She put on a fake smile and said, "It's just a dream. And even if it isn't, and that has to be done, I'm willing to do it."  
  
"What about me, us?"  
  
"You knew what I was, what my duty was when we first started this 'us', and you still kept with me. I love you, and the last thing I want to do is leave you, but my slaying... It comes first," she said.  
  
He nodded. "Well then, I'm going with you."  
  
"No, you're not. It's too dangerous Spike, I've told you this. You don't know what you're doing. All you know is you have strength, and you can' fight, but you don't know 'how' to."  
  
The door opened, and Buffy turned. Giles entered the room, and looked from one to the other.  
  
"Am I... Interrupting?" he asked.  
  
"No, we were just talking Giles," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, well... Faith and myself feel that Spike would be a handy accessory in our attempt to defeat Ethan. I can... I can start training him, and maybe by tonight, we'll have some sort of a warrior."  
  
"You can't be serious," Buffy said, standing up.  
  
"I think he is," Spike said, looking to Buffy, then to Giles. "Let's start the training old man, if you think you can take me."  
  
"It's not a matter of... 'Taking'. It is a matter of getting you ready to fight. You won't be fighting me. But maybe later on, you could spar with Faith or Buffy," Giles said. "Now come come, we don't have long."  
  
Spike looked to Buffy before jumping off the bed. She stood there, and watched as they left._ She_ was the one who always had control. _She_ was the one who always decided who fought and who didn't. And now Giles was taking control, the way it _should_ be. _I don't like this_, Buffy thought.

* * *

**Guess I did have time after all, haha.**


	35. The End

**Tribunal: Okay... I never told you to like AU fics. But, to flame a story, when you can easily just not review, shows how immature some people really are. Next time, if there is one, at least if you wanna flame, have a point besides "another au fic"  
  
Elizance: I already had this written, and I don't really have the time to re-write. But, I love the idea of Ethan putting evil in Spike.  
  
This ending is a bad one, and it's kinda me just wrapping it up. But it kinda makes me able to write a sequel... If you guys still want one. Cause I have the idea in my head already.  
**

* * *

After a few hours of Giles showing Spike the basics of fighting, Faith was brought in. They were at the school library, which had become the girls' main training area, since Giles was the librarian.  
  
Buffy was sitting at the desk, looking over the weapons that she would be bringing tonight. She was deciding on which ones she was going to hide on her, and where, when she heard a loud crash.  
  
Looking up, she smiled when she saw Spike slowly getting up from the floor. Faith stood on the other side of the room, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Not so cocky now, huh Captain Peroxide?" Faith said, walking over to him. She extended her hand and pulled him up. "Still wanna go?"  
  
"Got to get all the training in that I can," he said. "Wanna be ready for the fight."  
  
Buffy sighed and turned back to her weapons. She didn't want Spike to fight, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he got hurt.  
  
_Who knows, I might not be living for long anyway, if Spike's dream is right. Maybe it's prophetic... No, it couldn't be. And even if it is, if dying is what I have to do to stop Ethan, then dying is what I'll do_, she thought.

* * *

Eight o clock came, and Buffy was sitting on Giles sofa, trying not to think about what Spike had told her. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave Spike, and her family. But in order to save them, she had to. And she'd rather give up her life, then them be murdered.  
  
"Are you ready?" Giles asked, walking into the room.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, a far gone expression on her face. "Yeah."  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Faith said, coming up behind Giles. "Let's go kick some demon ass."  
  
_And jump in a portal and die_, Buffy thought.  
  
----  
  
The factory was dark, and Buffy, Faith, Giles and Spike crept around the back way. There was a large broken window that the four looked in on, trying to see how far Ethan had gotten with the portal.  
  
The portal wasn't formed yet, but Ethan was surrounded by demons, chanting something from a book.  
  
"That's a lot of demons," Spike said.  
  
"Thirty," Giles counted. "Maybe thirty five."  
  
"Well, we can each take ten," Faith said. "That means you Giles, can sit out for this one."  
  
"Fat chance," Giles said, angrily.  
  
"Okay you two, break it up," Buffy said. "I'm going to go in, distract them... For a while at least. He'll think I'm alone. That will give you guys the surprise element."  
  
They all nodded, except for Spike. Just as Buffy was about to stand up, Spike grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back down. She was about to speak when he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Spike," she whispered when they pulled apart. "I have to..."  
  
"I know," he said, catching his breath and leaning back. "Go."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, and kissed him once more quickly on the cheek before running off. She ran to the entrance of the building, and slowed down when she saw a demon standing at the door.  
  
_Too easy_, she thought, and headed for him.  
  
She knew Ethan was smart, but to only put one demon on the door... _Unless he's expecting me to come_, Buffy thought. _Of course he is. So he puts his weakest demon on the door to make me think he's lost it. Well I'll show him_.  
  
"Whoa," she said, when she felt two strong arms lifting her up from behind. "Okay, that, I didn't expect."  
  
She looked up, and saw an ugly demon staring straight ahead. He lifted her like she was a piece of bread, and carried her over to the door. The demon guarding it, opened it with a smile on his face and held it while the other walked inside.  
  
"Slayer," Ethan said, looking up from his book. "You honestly think I'm that stupid?"  
  
"No more mind games," Buffy said. "No more demons. Why don't you fight me one on one, huh?"  
  
"Cause then I'd be quite stupid," he said. "I'm aware that you are... Stronger than me. That is why all these demons are here."  
  
"Demons are uncontrollable," Buffy said. "How do you know they won't turn on you?"  
  
"They're under a spell," he said, in a tone like she should already know this. "Didn't Ripper figure that out?"  
  
She mouthed the word "ripper" with a confused expression on her face. "Giles?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes, Giles. An old pal of mine. How is he?"  
  
"Shut up," Buffy said. "So, I know about your portal."  
  
"I know you know," he said. "But now that you were stupid enough to come, no one will be able to stop it. You see, the only way to put an end to this before it destroys the world, is Slayer blood. Not just a drop, all of it."  
  
"Clever," Buffy said. "Very clever. But you forgot one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm a Slayer," she said, punching the demon that held her in the gut. He went flying backwards, and she kicked the next one who came at her. "And I don't just 'give up'. I fight till I die, and that's what I plan to do."  
  
"Correction B, that's what we plan to do," Faith said, storming into the factory, the demon that was once guarding the door lay limp at her feet. "The Slayers."  
  
"Slay... Slayers?" Ethan stuttered, looking from one to the other. "You mean, there's two of you?"  
  
"That's right Ethan," Giles said, stepping in front of Faith.  
  
"Ripper," Ethan growled. "So good to see you."  
  
"Enough with the reunion crap," Faith said. "Let's fight."  
  
Buffy waited a minute, watching as Faith and Spike took on the demons that came at them. Faith was fighting three at a time, while Spike was handling five. Buffy was about to go and help him when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
It wasn't a strong grip, one that she easily wormed out of. "Ethan, how brave of you," Buffy said, punching him in the face, knocking him unconciouss. "But, you're only a pathetic little man. You could never take me. Even with the element of surprise."  
  
"B, look!" Faith yelled, pointing to a demon that held a book.  
  
He was chanting words that Buffy didn't understand.  
  
"He's opening the bloody portal!" Spike yelled, as the demons that were once fighting him, stopped.  
  
He tilted his head in confusion, and watched as they all backed away, smirking.  
  
"What the bleeding hell is going on?" he asked, looking to Giles.  
  
"Faith!"  
  
Faith turned towards the door when she heard her name being called. She saw Angel standing there, looking at her with worry in his eyes. She ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.  
  
"I... I followed you," he said. "What's going on?"  
  
"A stupid little man decided he wanted to end the world, or bring hell demensions together, either or, and now he's opening a portal which will do just that, and me and B have to stop it... Go away. Leave. Get out of here," she said, pulling away from his hug. "Go, now."  
  
"No, I..."  
  
Faith shushed him and looked at the portal that was starting to grow bigger, then back to Angel. He stood there, confused and frightened. Faith felt for him. He was new to this world that was kept hidden, he didn't understand how it worked.  
  
She smiled at him, and for the first time really felt like she was in love. It wasn't just about the sex anymore, she really loved someone.  
  
Looking over to her left, she saw Spike carressing Buffy's cheek. Tears were streaming down her face, and her words were coming out in only a whisper. Faith knew what Buffy was doing; she was saying good-bye. _She_ was going to jump into the portal, and _she_ was going to die... Again.  
  
The demons were all gone now, and Faith didn't understand why, but wasn't complaining. Giles was standing off to the side, watching in complete disbelief. He knew what Buffy would have to do, what she would have to give up. That was the first time she ever saw him cry.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Faith found herself locked in a kiss with the man she loved like no other. At first he hesitated, he didn't think it was appropriate for what was going on around them.  
  
Pulling away, Faith stared into his eyes and said. "I love you Angel."  
  
"I... I love you too," he said, confused.  
  
She smiled, trying to hide the tears that were starting to fall. "I'll be back."  
  
Faith turned, and ran for the portal. She pushed Buffy out of the way when she tried to stop her, and kept running. She didn't look back, and she didn't think twice. She was a Slayer, this was her calling.  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
**Yeah, Faith saved the day, what a shocker. Um, this is the end. I'm pretty sure.**


End file.
